Noodle's Secret Lover
by Gorillazbiggestfan
Summary: Noodle has feelings for 2D see what she does to catch his eye.
1. Whats wrong Noodle?

Hello everyone this is my last fan fiction for a while probably 4 about a week anyway.

I would like to thank D.D dark writer for helping me with all my stories, D.D stories are really good so if you see it read them!

Noodle was18 now and ever since she was 15 she's been having feelings for him, she always found him very attractive. That day noodle put a note under 2D's door the letter said "meet me in my room noodle."

When her arrived at noodle's door 2D knocked on her door.

"Come in" he heard her call

"Noodle" 2D called out of the darkness.

Then out of nowhere noodle came and kissed 2D on his lips.2D pushed noodle off of him. "Noodle what are you doing?" 2D asked in shock.

"Oh come on 2D im18" noodle replied

" Yes you are but I in a way I raised you and I still see you as a child.

"FINE THEN GET OUT I DON'T NEED YOU'' noodle pushed 2D out of her room and slammed the door.

Noodle sobbed for an hour until kitty heard her sobbing and opened the door.

"Noodle" kitty called

"Yyyes" noodle answered sobbing.

"What's wrong?"

"Well you know I like 2D well I just told him how I felt and he rejected me" oh kitty-Chan, what should I do?''

"Well first of all you should stop crying your eyes are too beautiful for that"

"Thanx kitty your eyes are beautiful as well" noodle looked in to her green eyes.

"Well you could make him jealous"

"How"

"By dating someone else or pretending to date someone else" noodle lied down on her bed and kitty sat next to her and noodle lied on her lap.

"By dating someone else or pretending to date someone else" kitty replied

"Oh that's a good idea, but who could I make him jealous with?'' noodle asked. After a minute of thinking kitty said "well me and you could make him jealous"

"You mean act like a-" noodle started

"Yes" kitty said

"I guess we could give it a try" noodle said blushing

Little did the two girls know that 2D was eavesdropping on there conversation?

"There going to do what" he thought to him self

''Well i'm not going to be jealous i'm always going tom stick by what I said" he thought

The two girls agreed to what that are going to do.

"Hey kitty-san wants to sleep in my room"

"Yeah it sounds like the zombies are active tonight," she said lying down in noodles bed. "The zombies do sound active tonight" 2D thought to himself " well I better go back to my room" then he headed to the elevator - ' I wonder what they are going to do in that room all alone in the dark and probably naked.' 2D shook his head and dismissed that thought. And went into his room and lied down. He thought about what the 2 girls planned. They ain't going to do nothin' and then 2d fell asleep.

IN NOODLE'S ROOM

Noodle shivered "its cold in here noodle" said shivering

" I know it's freezing" kitty answered

"Maybe if we cuddled up close to gather we can keep warm. Kitty suggested

Then her and noodle snuggled up together "your so warm" noodle said as she fell as sleep in kitty's arms.

Well I hope you guys like this story I worked hard on it. And if you want to find out who kitty is read my first story girl trouble and find out if you see that story please review it. That would make me happy! Please review to this story too.

Well that's it for chapter one I hope you guys like this story


	2. the act

Disclaimer: I don't own gorillaz!

Chapter 2 the act!

And kitty is an oc all right!

When noodle woke up her and kitty were still in each other's arms and noodle felt uncomfortable cause they both were in their underwear! So she got up and went into the shower in her room, and turned the hot water on in the shower, which caused steam to go into her bedroom, which woke up kitty. She went and followed the steam, which led to noodles bathroom and saw that noodle was in the shower.

"Hey noodle hurry up I want to take a shower too," kitty joked

"I'm not going to hurry up so you'll just have to come in here with me!" noodle responded. Kitty shrugged and took off her halter (for those who dint know a halter is a half shit) and she took off the rest of her clothes and went into the shower with noodle. Noodles eyed winded as she was just joking telling her to come and take a shower with her. "Kitty-San aren't you uncomfortable being in the shower with another woman" noodle asked.

"No because were both woman" kitty responded having her back turned to noodle.

"Hey noodle if your taking a shower you should wash your self you know?'' kitty said

"I know I'm just shocked that you came in here" noodle said with a little chuckle

"Oh, well want me to scrub your back?''

"Yeah" then kitty scrubbed noodle's back. Noodles face turned bright red from blushing

Kitty thought her face turned red from the shower being too hot.

"Kitty-Chan would you like me to scrub your back now"

"Okay" then kitty turned around to let noodle scrub her back.

"Kitty if you don't mind me asking how come you didn't take your pony tails out, like wouldn't you like me to wash your hair" noodle questioned

"Yeah" kitty answered and took her white hair out from the two ponytails and let her hair fall down her back.

'Wow she has beautiful silky hair especial when its wet' noodle thought to her self.

Then noodle proceeded to put shampoo in her hair and scrubbed the shampoo in her hair. Then she rinsed it out of her hair. And then the two women came out of the shower. Noodle and kitty looked at each other's bodies as they got out of the shower not in an interested way but in a curious way as to what each other body looked like.

Then they both put a towel over their bodies and put some fresh clothes on and headed across the hall for breakfast. But when they got there no one was there yet.

"Great" kitty said in a happy tone.

"Why is this great kitty Chan?"

"Cause we can have the breakfast table by ourselves."

"Oh"

And then they walked in to the kitchen and sat next to each other. A minute later in 2D's room

"'Ey face ache why the 'ell did you call me an' Russel in here for?" Murdoc said walking in 2D's room.

"You guys, last night noodle said she liked me and so she kissed me an-" 2d started

"WHAT" Russel bellowed.

"Wait, but I rejected her but when I came back to talk to her I overheard kitty and noodle saying their going to act like lesbians to get my attention for noodle" Murdoc and Russel stared at 2D.

"That is the most ridiculous thing I ever heard!" Russel yelled.

"I mean my sister wouldn't do that, or maybe she would 'cause she loves helping people when they need help," Russel thought out loud.

"Well maybe they are just kidding around" Murdoc said surprisingly!  
"Maybe" 2D thought to himself

BACK AT BREAKFAST

"Well lets go back to your room since no one is here" kitty suggested and noodle nodded and they went back to her room.

IN NOODEL'S ROOM

"Well noodle since were going to be a fake couple were gong to do things" kitty started

"Like what" noodle inquired but soon knew what she was talking about when kitty leaned in and kissed her lips.

IN THE CORRIDORE

Murdoc and 2D were going to the breakfast room and Murdoc stopped 2D as he heard a sucking noise coming from noodle's room.

"What's wrong muds?" 2D whispered but Murdoc couldn't answer as he was in shock as to what he saw, noodle and Kitty passionately tongue kissing on noodles bed!

2D and Murdoc looked in shock when they saw that and Murdoc snapped back to reality and grabbed 2D by the collar and yanked him from the door way and into the kitchen.

"Did you see that!" 2D questioned.

But Murdoc was not paying him attention as Murdoc had an erection and kept replaying the kiss over and over again!

"Muds" 2d snapped a finger in murdoc's face! They were both panting and standing against a wall of the kitchen.

"I hope Russel didn't take me seriously cause if he did the shit Hit the fan," 2d said.


	3. DID YOU SEE THAT?

Disclaimer: I do not own gorillaz!

Chapter 3 DID YOU SEE THAT!

Murdoc and 2D stayed against the wall panting from running in there and from what they saw. They began to talk when they heard noodle's door shut.

"OMG its so hard to believe" Murdoc said

"Yeah I know "2D responded

" I never have seen anything like it!" Murdoc said a little louder.

"I never have either"

"Its so big and hard!" Murdoc said loudly

"Muds what you talkin bout" but 2D realized what Murdoc was talking about when he turned around and saw the erection Murdoc had. 'Eeeeewwww' 2D thought and got up from the wall and went to the table.

IN NOODLE'S ROOM

They were still kissing but then Noodle broke away from their kiss and said "its time for breakfast Kitty-Chan we should go" Kitty nodded and then they got up from the bed and went in to the kitchen but when kitty opened the door Murdoc was at the door ready to knock on the door and to tell noodle to wake up its time for breakfast.

Kitty noticed Murdoc had and erection. "You must be really happy to see me!" she said looking down at the erection. Murdoc's face turned red and kitty giggled and held noodle's hand as they walked out he followed behind them into the kitchen.

Noodle and kitty sat across from each other and noodle sat next to 2D and Kitty sat next to Murdoc. "Hey were is my bro at" Kitty questioned "he left he went some where he said he wont be back for a while" then for a minute there was a silence then Kitty chirped "is anyone going to cook since Russel is gone?"

Everyone looked at each other.

"Well we all should cook today!" noodle suggested

"'Ell no i aint going to be doin no cookin" Murdoc protested.

"Oh come on, please," Kitty begged grabbing Murdoc's arm and giving him puppy dog eyes. Murdoc gave in to her.

"Aaww thanks Murdoc" kitty thanked and kissed him on the cheek.

His whole face turned red and then everyone started cooking and noodle and kitty were kissing each other's faces, which turned Murdoc on even more and started to attract 2D. After break fast was done 2D and Murdoc stayed together and noodle and kitty went into noodle's room but as they were about to leave Murdoc had thought of something so they could stay together. "Don't leave wanna watch a movie?" Murdoc questioned, and the girls agreed and they all went into their television room and watched a movie.

End of chapter 3 PLEASE if U read this review it, it would make me happy! Next chapter will be better!


	4. unraveling secrets

Disclaimer: don't own anyone!

Here is chapter 4!

When 2D and Murdoc got up from breakfast they all went into the hallway and Murdoc pressed the button for the lift. The elevator came immediately, then they all went in. "y'all want to do something today?" Murdoc questioned. Everyone looked at Murdoc you know like the, 'what you talking about' look.

"What it just a suggestion" he said angrily. Then the lift's door opened. Everyone came out and went in to the television room. When they got there they all looked for a movie to watch, "I think we should either watch a 'omedy or a 'Orr movie or

Sumkin" 2D suggested. Then Noodle picked up the movie the ring (which I do not own) and everyone agreed on it and that is what they all watched. The beginning of the movie was boring and kitty was starting to fall asleep. But something to do came in her head.

"Hey noodle want me too do your hair in cornrows?" kitty asked.

"What is that?" Noodle asked. "It's a hair style, and it don't take long to do and it doesn't really hurt." she explained.

"Okay" Noodle said in a very delighted yet unsure voice, then she sat on the floor and kitty sat behind her and started braiding her hair.15 minutes later she was done with noodle's hair and the movie was still playing. The girls got back on the couch and Noodle sat next to 2D and Kitty sat next to Murdoc. When a scary part came the girls jumped and Noodle grabbed 2D and Kitty on accident grabbed Murdoc's arm and then a minute later he pulled her closer to him which made her fall asleep in his arms. When she woke up Murdoc shook Kitty to wake her up, the movie was over and everyone was about to leave to do something else. "Hey you guys, we could watch a movie in my room." Kitty suggested.

"Oh kitty-Chan that's a great idea!" Noodle said coming over and kissing her friend on the lips. Which the boys saw and made murdoc get turned on again.

"Yeah let's go in Kitty's room," Murdoc said getting excited. If you know what I mean!

They all headed for kitty's room. Her room had a big bed in it, and it was pink and she had a pink dresser and the other things she had in her room was like a Japanese style like the doors and the floor and some of the paintings in her room. Some of the other things in her room are like Rappers and R&B singer posters on her wall.

"Kitty-Chan if you don't mind me asking you have a lot of Japanese culture stuff in your room do you like collecting them?" noodle inquired.

"Russel never told you guys?" Kitty asked. "He 'ever 'old us what?" Murdoc chirped.

But then there was a knock on the door. "Hold on a sec" kitty held up a pointer finger and went to her door to answer it, when she opened the door her big brother Russel was in her door way.

"Russel good timing we're all going to talk right now so sit down." Kitty took her brother in her room and sat him on one of her pink seats. Then she looked Russel straight in his white eyes. "Russel why didn't you tell them!" kitty pointed towards them.

"Kitty what you talking about the only reason I came to your room is cause I wanted to say good-bye to you 'cause I'm going back to New York to visit mommy for a while."

"Your leaving?" her eyes began to fill with tears. "Only for a little while" he said coming over to his sister wiping away a tear that threatened to come down her cheeks. Then she smiled and Russel sat down again.

"It's going to upset me when you leave that's all". Kitty commented.

"Well any way what were you talking about when I came in here"? Asked Russel.

Kitty looked at her brother then he knew what she was talking about.

"Aaw come on kitty you know I don't like to talk about that!" Russel covered his face with his massive hands.

"Are you ashamed of me?" she said loudly.

He took his face out of his hands.

"NO, it's just that I don't want people to think that I don't love you the same 'cause of our parents''

"What are you guys tookin 'bout?" 2D piped out in a questioning tone.

Kitty sighed "Russel and I have-"

HA Ha Ha cliffhanger wells I wont write anymore until I get some more reviews! And their hint in the story to tell what kitty is going to say in the next chapter! It's a big surprise that no one expected!


	5. revealed

I don't own them!

Well thanks for the reviews. I'm happy that y'all are reading the story and I would like to thank D.D.Darkwriter for helping me with every story I write! Now I'm going to pick up where I left off at in chapter 4 okay!

Kitty sighed "Russel and I have different fathers," Everyone saw Kitty's bright beautiful face turn into a sad one, filled with woe.

"Well everyone since we have nothing else to do ill tell you about my self and my past." Kitty sat down. "There's things about me that none of you knew. Well you'll know now."

"Well me and Russel have the same mother but we have different father's." When Kitty said that Russel's face looked really sad, and he looked like he was about to cry.

"Do you wish me to stop Russel?" Kitty asked Russel. He shook his head no, and she continued.

"Well my parents were an interracial couple" she started.

"What does interracial mean?" 2D asked cutely.

"It means not the same race" she smiled at him.

"See my mother is from America and my father is Japanese. In other words my mom is black and my dad is Japanese." Kitty inquired.

"See, long ago Russel's dad and our mom broke up when he was 9, and our mother gave Russel a choice if he would like to go with mom or dad and Russel choose to go with his father. So my mother went away for a while, where she went to for a while was Japan."

"She bought a house in Tokyo and met my father in Osaka Japan he was an inventor they met at a water front in Japan, my father was at the water front cause he liked how it looked." She took a small pause, but continued, "When he met my mother she was at the water font as well. He told me when he saw her he thought he saw an angel cause my mom was beautiful. Her eyes are blue and she had long pink hair. My father said he came over to talk to her, then after that day they became friends and then best friends then boy friend and girl friend and then they got married!" Kitty smiled.

"Then a year later they had me!" kitty inquired. "But then 13 years later I was 14. One day I was out with my friend from a school in Japan. We all walked home, my best friend at that time, Sakura, was walking in the street when a speeding car came. I saw the car and I pushed Sakura out of the way, but I unfortunately got hit by the car!"

"The next thing I remember was waking up in my dad's mansion and-" Kitty was cut off.

"Your dad's rich or somfen cause you said your dad's mansion" Murdoc interrupted.

"Yes my father is rich." she said in an uncomfortable tone.

"Wait you never said your dad was rich." Russel said in a surprised tone.

"I know I just don't like to bring it up." Kitty answered.

"Excuse me Kitty-Chan but do you know Japanese?'' Noodle interrupted as well.

"Yes I do" kitty replied.

"Well any way when I got into that accident I was a paralyzed from the neck down. They said I would never walk again but my father refused to believe it. So he took me to his lab and put me on a table that was metal. (Flash back)

My father put a laughing gas Mask on me and then he began to work on me."

"He took out all my useless organs like my stomach and liver and the kidneys, as I said, my father was an inventor, he made me extra body parts the only ones I needed that is. Some parts of my body that are human is my heart, my uterus, my eyes and my hand is human. Except half of my brain is human half of it is a computer. The other parts of my body are man made, or in other words, I'm an android."


	6. What!

Disclaimer: I don't own them, except Kitty!

I would like to Thank D.D.Darkwriter for helping me! If you have a chance, check out D.D's stories they are really good!

Chapter 6 What!

Everyone's eyes winded as to what they heard come from Kitty's mouth, there was a long minute of silence, till Murdoc spoke up. "What was that last thing you said?" Murdoc asked confused and shocked.

Kitty sighed "You heard me I'm an android."

"Well an'roid or not I still love you" 2D said coming next to her on her bed hugging her.

"Thanks" She replied hugging him back. Noodle came over and hugged her as well.

"Kitty you ain't no damn android" Russel swore.

"First of all don't cuss at me, second of all I wouldn't lie about something as serious as this" She replied strongly.

"And if you don't believe me Ill show you"

"Prove it then" Murdoc chirped.

"Okay" She than excused her self from 2D&Noodle's grasp and got up and started to strip.

"KITTY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Russel yelled.

"Proving my point" then she took her blouse off then her pants. Then all was left was her black bra and panties.

"Kitty put some clothes on!" Russel pleaded covering his eyes!

Then Kitty headed for the other side of her room and yelled something and an X-ray came from the ceiling.

"How the 'ell you do that?" Murdoc asked.

"When I moved in this room I installed some extra things in here," she answered.

When the X-ray came down it automatically came on and showed the inside of her body. Almost all of her body parts were man made. What they saw was like wires and a whole bunch of other mechanical things. They all looked with there mouths a gape.

"See" Kitty looked directly at Russel's eyes.

The X-ray went right back into the ceiling and Kitty began to put her clothes back on.

"Why did you take off your clothes?" Russel piped.

" 'Cause the X-Ray cant see through a lot of clothing"

"Oh. I'm sorry for cussing at you and I'm sorry for not believing you" He got up from his seat and kissed his sister on the forehead and then hugged her holding back tears, whishing that he was the one in the accident instead of her.

"Its okay Russel I'm still alive" Kitty whispered into his ear.

"I know its just I never knew all this until now" Russel whispered back. Then he took his seat again. "There is more, I'm also super strong, fast, and-" she began

"Ooh you have powers" 2D said in a childish manner. Kitty smiled at him.

"Technically yes I do"

"Prove it" Murdoc said in disbelief.

"Very well" she came to Murdoc and picked him up with no problems at all.

"This doesn't prove any thing!" Murdoc said

"Oh yeah" Kitty put Murdoc down and picked up Russel with no problem.

Everyone stared in amazement as she picked Russel up with her right arm!

"Okay I believe you now" Murdoc said in shock.

"And there is one more thing I want to show everyone, come on lets go on the roof!" then she ran out of her room and everyone followed.

** ON THE ROOF TOP.**

Kitty and everyone else walked to the roof top and kitty jumped off the roof!

"KITTY" Murdoc yelled as she jumped off the rooftop. Then as Murdoc ran to the edge he found that she wasn't on the ground. He heard a girl giggle and looked up too see Kitty floating in mid air!

"YOU CAN FLY!" 2D yelled.

Kitty giggled "and much more" then she grabbed Noodle and they were floating in the air noodle giggled and her face turned bright red from laughing!

Then her and Noodle landed safely back on the rooftop of the studios!

They all walked back to Kitty's room asking her questions until they reached her room. Everyone sat back where they were sitting and then Murdoc asked a question.

"Kitty are you still a good girl?"

"Murdoc, man why the hell you go and ask something like that?" Russel defended his sister.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"He means are you still a virgin" Russel answered.

"What's a virgin?" she questioned.

"A person who never had sex" Russel answered again.

"What's sex"? Kitty asked. When she said that a huge smirk went onto Murdoc's face.

Russel sighed and gave her a long talk about the differences of men and women and how babies are made.

** 5hrs later**

"Do you under stand now Kitty?" Russel asked

"Yeah I under stand" she answered. "Well my plane is going to leave soon I have to leave now" Russel said as he headed for the doorway and opened the door.

"Bye yall" Russel said as he shut the door. "Bye" everyone said.

"Yeah its gettin late we should leave too" said Noodle.

"All right everyone bye" She waved to them as they walked out but Murdoc stayed back.

He hugged kitty!

"What is this for?"

" I didn't want to do it earlier but ill do it now " he said hugging her strongly.

"I'm sorry to 'ear about your accident" he said as he broke away from the hug.

She smiled and kissed his cheek! He turned red that second.

" 'Ey Kitty its cold in the carpark and I don't want to be alone so can I stay with you in your room tonight?" he asked nervously.

She smiled at him "Okay" she opened her door and let Murdoc in.

"But you have to take a shower first"

He sighed "Okay"

Then he went into her bathroom and turned on the shower water. 5 minutes later he went into the shower. "Hey do you have soap?" He yelled to her.

"Yeah ill come bring it to you" Then she headed towards the bathroom.

Okay I have to stop writing cause its a thunder storm but keep reading its getting good!


	7. Going to Dinner

I don't own any thing! Chapter 7.

Chapter 7: Going to dinner

Kitty headed towards the shower with the liquid soap bottle in her soft hands. As she entered her bathroom she saw the silhouette of Murdoc in the shower, it made her blush.

"Murdoc I have the soap!" Kitty called.

"All right love, come and give it to me" He replied. It made Kitty blush as to what Murdoc said. Love, and come give it to me. She headed towards the shower. Then she shielded her eyes while giving Murdoc the soap. He gave an evil smirk to the thought of trying something but thought about what Russel said to him the day Kitty came.

'Murodc you do anything to my sister and ill cut your dick off' Russel vowed.

Murdoc gulped at the thought, but dismissed it as he noticed that Kitty was an inch in the shower with him and she was wearing a Wife beater with no bra and he could see her breast through her wife beater cause of the steam. He stared in amazement.

Then he could not con troll his body. Murdoc wrapped his arms around Kitty and took her hands off of her eyes and pulled her into the shower with him.

"Murdoc what are you doing" she said but was silenced as she looked up into his mismatched eyes. She could feel his heart beat in his chest as her chest was pushed up against his. Murdoc took his hand and took her long white hair out of the 2 ponytails she wore and smoothed her hair out over her head and saw how beautiful and smooth her hair was and then Murdoc lifted Kitty's leg and rubbed her inner thigh slowly then he began to lick and suck Kitty's neck.

Kitty whimpered but then the whimpering stopped as Murdoc began to kiss her neck and nuzzle her neck. She wasn't sure if she wanted to leave or let this keep going but then Murdoc broke away from her neck and stared at Kitty's green eyes then he spoke.

"Your the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my entire life"

"I love your eyes, your hair, your legs"... then Murdoc paused and gazed at her lips...

"And I love your heart shaped lips" then his face was coming close to hers, Kitty panicked then she ran out of the shower. "Yeah well good night" Kitty stammered then ran out the bathroom.

Murdoc surprised him self as he felt hear broken he felt like he wanted to cry in fact he was crying but the water in the shower splashing up against his face and made him feel like he wasn't.

5 minutes later Murdoc stepped out of the shower and walked back into Kitty's room where she was lying on her bed, and she wasn't sleep.

"Hey Kitty since you wanted me too take a shower don't you want me to put some new clothes on?" Murdoc said trying to end the silence.

"Yeah I have some clothes for you to wear, let me get them for you" Then she sat up in her bed and headed towards her dresser. And dug through it and gave Murdoc some pink satin pajama pants.

"Here" she handed them too him not even looking Murdoc in the eye and went back into her bed and covered her head with her Egyptian pink silk sheets knowing that Murdoc was the type of person to just change right in front of her.

THWUMP

Was what she heard when the towel that Murdoc had hit the floor, She peeked over the other direction and saw Murdoc's shadow change his clothes. Then one side of her bed went down, she knew Murdoc had just lied down next to her.

"Goodnight" Kitty said.

"Murodc" Kitty called

"Yes"

"You know you were the first person to kiss my neck right?"

"No 'eally i'm your first!"

"Yeah" Kitty sat up. So did Murdoc.

Then Murdoc for no reason at all began to tickle Kitty.

"Murdoc stoooop" Kitty giggled.

"You gotta make me" Then Murdoc blew her stomach.

Kitty giggled and managed to tickle Murdoc under his arms and she began to laugh, then he tickled Kitty's neck and Kitty accidentally kicked Murdoc's thigh.

"OOUUCH" Murdoc yelled falling back on her bed.

"Oh my goodness I'm sorry!" She apologized

"Its okay" Murdoc said.

"Where did I kick you?''

"In my inner thigh right here," he rubbed his inner thigh.

Kitty put her hand right in Murdoc's inner thigh and rubbed it. He felt his self getting excited. "Is this where it hurts?" she said rubbing.

"A little higher" she put her hand higher. But then Murdoc grabbed her hand and put it very high up his thigh almost to his privates, Kitty didn't notice he was doing that to get turned on so she kept rubbing.

"Does that feel better?" Murdoc's moan was an enough of a yes for her and she pulled her hand back.

"I'm glad I could make you feel better, "well good night" she then lied down. Muroc lied down as well and then Kitty wrapped her arm around Murodc as both of them fell asleep.

**THE NEXT DAY!**

Noodle woke up first and then Kitty.

"Good morning Kitty-Chan!" Noodle greeted.

"Good morning!" kitty replied.

They sat next to each other then 2D came in " 'ello ev'evone"2D greeted.

"Good morning Stuart" Kitty and Noodle said together and giggled.

2D felt his face crimson. Then he sat at the table. Then Murdoc came in smelling like strawberries, and sat next to 2D.

" 'ey where's breakfast?" Murdoc asked.

"Oh yeah that's right I for got Russel's not here today" Kitty said.

"Well my dad just sent me a butt-load of money why don't we go out for breakfast" Kitty suggested.

Everyone agreed. "Okay then I'm going to change my clothes, oh that reminds me I have to wash clothes, noodle give me your blouse" kitty inquired.

Then noodle took off her blouse in front of 2D to reveal her little breasts and threw the blouse to Kitty.

Kitty caught the blouse and looked at noodle.

"Oh noodle you have cute boobies" Kitty said in a squeaky voice.

Noodle's face turned crimson.

"Oh yeah you have to change your clothes too noodle come with me in my room to get some clothes" Kitty recommended.

Then Noodle got up and followed.

"We'll meet you guys in the car park" Kitty said then left the kitchen with noodle.

**IN THE CARPARK**

"Where are those girls they've been 'one for 15 minutes alr'ady I'm going to see what the hell they doin'" Murodc inquired. Then he headed towards Kitty's room and was about too knock when the door opened revealing the two girls dressed very sexy!

Noodle was wearing black high heeled shoes with pink capree pants and a pink halter and Noodle's hair was done in one pony tail and her bang covered half of her eye and she wore pink lip stick with gloss over it.

"Hi Murdoc-San!" Noodle said.

"Hi where's Kitty?" Murdoc asked I'm here she said coming form out of her room. Kitty wore a white corset with pink lace revealing her cleavage and a white mini skirt and for the first time kitty wore her hair in curls not in pony tails and she wore pink boots with her wardrobe as well.

Murdoc looked at the 2 girls with his mouth agape and followed them to the car.

2D's eyes winded as to seeing what the girls were wearing. They all chose the red car and then they drove off.

"So what 'esturant are we going to?" Murdoc questioned

"Were going to a fancy one, I cant say the name cause its hard to say but its very fancy" kitty said.

"OOOh are they 'oing to 'ave those things you put your hands in when they get dorituy?"2D said stupidly.

"Yeah they even have that" she asured 2D

"OMG Noodle you look great!" Kitty complimented.

"OMG you look good as well!" Noodle complemented back.

"2D doesn't she look marvelous" Kitty asked 2D trying to get his attention for noodle.

"Yeah you look like a million bucks noods" 2D smiled.

"So Kitty do you know where this restaurant is?" Mudoc asked.

"Yeah keep going down this road and make a left" Kitty directed

10 minutes later they were at the restaurant and it was 12:00Pm lunch time they entered the restaurant it was a very fancy restaurant kitty got a table for 4 and paid a head of time at the counter and then they were seated only this time 2D sat next to Kitty before noodle could and so Noodle sat next to Murdoc. Secretly noodle was pissed but she shook it off.

"So Kitty you said that your father rebuilt your insides so you don't go #2 " Murodc asked.

"Murdoc that's rude!" Noodle defended Kitty.

"No its okay, well my father did rebuild my insides but I can eat, but I don't as you crudely put it go # 2, see I eat my food and then I burp not right after I eat but when no one is around and its not a loud burp either its a little one honest. I also don't have to eat the only reason why I eat is so I look normal so no one thinks I'm starving my self of anything" she explained.

"Oh that is very interesting" Murdoc replied.

"May I take your orders?" The waitress asked.

Murdoc and noodle ordered, then 2D and kitty said at the same time "Ill have the vegetarian" they both smiled at each other.

"Your a vegetarian Kitty?" 2D questioned

"Yes" Kitty answered.

2D and kitty had one of her hands under the table and 2D slipped his hand under Kitty's and then held on tight! She looked over at him and he smiled. She smiled back they stayed like this even when the food came.

They all ate then 5 minutes later, they all left.

They all went back to Kong 2D, Kitty, Noodle, and even Murdoc came into Kitty's room to play video games!

End of chapter 7 Thanks D.D.Darkwriter for helping me!

(Your welcome -D.D.Darkwriter)


	8. The Club

Disclaimer:I do not own anything. iIdo not own Devil May Cry.

I would like to thank D.D.Darkwriter for all of DD's help and I would also like to thank WeirdNikkii for helping me as well!  
(You're welcome, Jasmin-chan!)

**Chapter 7: The Club.**

Okay when they returned to Kong they all went to Kitty's room to play video games and Murdoc chose the game Devil May Cry, no one felt like protesting for another games so they all agreed to play that game.

The games was gory and disgusting but it was a very entreating game. They all took turns on playing different levels. What Noodle noticed was that 2D was sitting next to Kitty but she paid it no attention. But when she turned around again she saw 2D staring at Kitty in a awe. She shook it off and then continued to play the game.

When it was Kitty's turn 2D complained about how she wasn't handling the man in the game right and so he grabbed Kitty's hand in his with the controller and sat next to her and told her to look at what he is doing while he had his and her hands together with the controller. With all honesty 2D did not play any better than Kitty did but he just wanted to be close to her. Little did he know that he was blushing while holding Kitty's hands.

Murdoc noticed 2D's reaction as well the blushing, the wanting to show her how the game was done. He looked at 2D holding her in his arms after every minute bringing Kitty closer to him he watched until the level was over and it was his turn he turned around like nothing happened, and acted like he was watching the game.

Murdoc was on the far left from Kitty so she just leaned over trying to hand him the controller. Murdoc Looked over at 2D and saw 2D staring at Kitty's backside as she leaned over he saw 2D's face go in to crimson, and he also saw that 2D's face went even more red when Kitty's black G-string showed he was looking at him until...

"Here," he looked down to see Kitty stretching over trying to hand him the game controller. Little did she know he could see down her blouse and her bra. She sat up and gave Murdoc the controller and moved back next to 2D.

The game system was hooked up to Kitty's big plasma T.V set and it was a nice one too! Murdoc, when it was his turn, tries to pay attention to the television but thought about for some reason Kitty dressed in a Black Kinky suit with a kinky suit with a cat 'o nine tails straddling him with a whip around her neck. A second later he felt him self getting hard and couldn't focus on the game and gave the controller to Noodle.

Noodle saw 2D's reaction around Kitty as well but shook it off and played the game.

Eight hours later it was 8'o clock. They beat the game!

"That was fun!" Noodle said to break the silence.

"Yeah we should hang out together like thid again," Kitty inquired.

"Hey if you guys wanna there's a dance club called salt shakers. If you guys wanna we can go there later. I have never been to a club before so this will be my first time if we go," Kitty explained.

"I'm in," 2D piped

"Count me in too," Murdoc inquired.

"Yeah me too," Noodle inquired.

"Okay then its settled, the club opens up at 10:30 so be ready okay!" Kitty told the 2 men walking out the door, they nodded and shut Kitty's door. "So Noodle, lets get ready!"

Kitty and Noodle dug through Kitty's big closet looking for clothes to wear at the club. A few second later Kitty took out a few suits.

"Well Noodle since were going to a dance club so i have some costumes we can wear to the club," she showed noodle all of the suits one was a play boy bunny suit and another one was a cat woman suit and another one was a white nurses suit and there were more suits she took out as well. All the suits came with extra things like the nurses suit came in with a fake stethoscope and a needle. And the Cat Woman suit came with a cat 'o nine tails and a whip and the bunny suit came with a basket.

The 2 girls smirked at each other and started to try on everything.

**3hrs later. **

It was time to go and 2D was in his room getting dressed when there was a knock on the door.

When he opened the door his mouth gaped.

Kitty was in a sexy nurse suit 2D looked at her with mouth a gape and his eyes winded.

"Are you ready to go?" Kitty questioned.

"Uhmmm no I was just going to pick out something to wear" he replied.

"Well, let me to help you" she tuned around to see 2D in his boxers she and him blushed.

"I'm sorry for storming in here with you like this," she said heading for the door. "No wait!" 2D grabbed her by her wrist Kitty looked at him with fear in her eyes but then 2D smiled and said " would you help me pick put something to wear?"

She smiled at him "sure" she answered and he let her wrist go.

"So where are your clothes at?" Kitty questioned.

2D pointed to his bed and Kitty peeked over his bed 2D peeked at her butt. And then she picked up 2D's Hello Kinky shit and some black leather pants. For him and she turned around and handed them to him. He then put the pants and shirt off and him and her went into the car park. 2D and Kitty went to the Winnebago to get Murdoc. Kitty knoced on the door no answer so she and 2D just walked in. Cortez was sleep on Murdoc's radio set and Murdoc was asleep in his bed. Kitty walked to the back of the Winnebago and shock Murdoc.

"Murdoc," she said lightly. Murdoc stirred in his sleep.

"MURDOC"! Kitty yelled. Murdoc fell out of his bed and fell on the stairs that are near his bed.

"Ohhhh!" Murdoc cried. His vision was blurred from just waking up but he smirked at who he saw.

"Mmmmm" murdoc murmured.

"Where are you going?" Murdoc questioned.

"WE'RE going to the dance club tonight so get up!" she bellowed.

Murdoc moaned but then sat up revealing his white briefs. He saw kitty looking at his man hood and smirked and thrust it up near her.

"You like that don't you?" he said thrusting.

2D covered Kitty's eyes and she giggled at Murdoc and 2D covering her eyes.

"Dullard don' cover 'er eyes" Murdoc scolwed at 2D.

"But she don' nee' to see tha'" 2D defended her.

"Well she was lookin at like she wanted it" Murdoc came back.

Kitty giggled some more and Murdoc put some black jeans on and a black shirt. 2D took his hand away from Kitty's eyes and Murdoc, Kitty, and 2D left the Winnebago. When they headed for the jeep it was Noodle in the front seat in a playboy's suit with the ear tail and all.

"OMG Noodle you look soo good!" Kitty complimented.

"Thanks you do as well," Noodle replied.

2D and Kitty sat in the back Noodle and Murdoc sat in the front 2D's eyes winded as to seeing Noodle in the play mate suit. And then Noodle turned around to look at 2D And sees that he's in thoese leather pants. She looks at him and licks her lips,and turns back around. And then Murdoc starts the Geep and then they were off too the club.

15 minutes later they were at salt shakers it was a VERY popular club as the 4 got out the Geep and Murdoc parked the car. And then the met up with the other 3. Kitty went up to one of the bouncers and whispered something in his ear and then he let her in with out waiting in line.

Salt shakers was a really big club there were a people dancing in cages and a lot of dancing and drinking. There were TV's every where and the floor had a blue lights.

"Damn" a lot of guys bellowed as Kitty and Noodle walked in. Kitty and Noodle walked to the bar.

"I'll have a soda" she ordered

"And I'll have a soda too," Noodle exclaimed.

"Comin' up," the hot bartender said, winking at the 2 girls. They just blushed and when they received there sodas they left the bar.

"Noodle lets go on the dance floor!" Kitty grabbed Noodle and the MC Hammer song "Can't Touch This" came on and Kitty was dancing really well.

"Come on Noodle dance with me!'' Kitty said shaking he ass!

"Damn!" More guys came too look at her and yell things. Then all of a sudden 2D came out of nowhere and started dancing behind her and started dancing. And she turned around and started dancing with 2D and then 2D grabbed Kitty's legs and did that dance where the girl straddles the guy and they dance. They did that one. And 2D's screamed "Wooooooooh" and him and Kitty started laughing! Then 2D lets go of Kitty and she grabs Noodle so him and her can dance. 2D just looks at Noodle and Noodle at him and 2D, and then Kitty came to the back of 2D and started grinding on him and Noodle did the same to his front. But 2D flipped over the side Kitty was on and he let Kitty grinded on his front! Then Kitty left and went to the bar. And so did 2D. He followed Kitty to the bar.

"That was fun," 2D said.

"I know we gotta do that again!" she replied.

"Noodle we gotta change our clothes!" She called.

And Noodle nodded and Kitty excused her self from 2D and went into the bathroom with her.

Noodle and Kitty changed there cloths in to catholic school girl uniforms. When they came out the best song for them came on the song was called "Ass-n-Titties" Noodle and Kitty went on the dance floor and started dancing to that song. They would shake there asses when the ass part came on and touch there boobies. And they were laughing while doing it! 2D was watching Kitty do it and also Murdoc. He was at the back of the cub watching them dance

Murdoc watching, slowly falling in love. With Kitty.


	9. The Club Prt 2

Thanks D.D.Dark writer for helping me on all my stories! And than you weirdnikkii for your help as well! (welcome!)

Chapter 9 the club part 2!

Kitty and Noodle after they were done dancing sat at the back of the  
club.  
"You were great out there," Kitty panted.  
"You were too," Noodle panted.  
"Noodle look, 2D is over there with all thoes girls go over there and  
sit on his lap to get his attention," Kitty commanded.  
Noodle nodded and walked over to him with a hand on her hip and walked with a twist. She looked at 2D and sat on his lap.  
"Baby what's wrong?" Noodle questioned rubbing his hair.  
"Nothing," 2D's face crimsoned. The red head 2D was with was pissed.  
"Cant you see he doesn't want to be with you?" The red head told Noodle. Noodle threw her a evil glare and the red head shut up. Noodle looked over to where Kitty was and saw that Kitty was gone. But then at the far end of the club a group of men were heard yelling,

"DAMN!"

and everyone in the club looked to see what the commotion was about. What everyone saw was a woman dressed in a black leather corset and black leather panties and a mask around her head and face and head and the mask made little ears like a cat on her head. She had a black whip in her hand and wore black fish net stockings. She walked with a twist and did a back flip and landed on the bar counter. And did another flip and landed in font of Noodle and 2D. The woman winked at Noodle and Noodle knew who it was.Kitty. The woman came to Noodle and straddled Noodle so like Noodle was straddled and so was 2D. The Kitty kissed Noodle on the lips. And got up.

A man in the back of the club yelled,

"Yo man the dude is a playa."  
They were talking about 2D.  
Then Kitty walked over to where Murdoc was and straddled him and put the whip around his neck. He smirked.

"What's you name love?" he said putting on his charm. The woman laughed and whispered in his ear.  
"Kitty."

When she pulled her head back he looked into her eyes it WAS Kitty! He could tell by the green eyes and her skin color. His eyes winded and Kitty smiled. Kitty licked Murdoc's lips, and then his neck and then she pulled her  
head back to see what his face looked like. He was sweating big time. Sweat coming down from his head and Kitty licked some of his sweat off of his head. Then she licked each of his cheeks and then pulled her head back and licked her lips

"MMMMM," she murmured.  
Murdoc looked at her in a awe. She giggled. And got off of Murdoc and grabbed his hand and went to the dance floor.  
"Dance with me" She commanded.  
She grabbed Murdoc and grinded on him. He could feel himself getting hard. She then got on the floor and did the worm then did a back flip on to a table. She came back to Murdoc and he grinded on her and then she laughed and then left Murdoc. And did a back flip onto a table and then took off her mask and revealed her long white hair with out the pony tails her hair was long all the way down her back. She winked at Murdoc and blew him a kiss and blew Noodle a kiss and winked at 2D. Then ran out of the clubbin area everyone in the club including the women in the club said together

"DAMN!"

Everyone in the club watched everything from the beginning to the end. Everyone was like who was that. Mudoc was still standing still and Noodle got off of 2D and went into the bathroom. She looked and no one was in the bathroom except Kitty changing her clothes back into the nurses suit. Kitty looked up and saw Noodle looking at her.  
"OMG Noodle wasn't that funny!" Kitty giggled.  
"And did you see Murdoc's face? It was hilarious! "she laughed some more. "And I think 2D is defiantly going to have a thing for you now!"  
"Kitty-Chan I don't like 2D anymore. I'm in love with some one else," Noodle inquired.  
"Who is the luck person?" Kitty smiled. Noodle walked over and Kitty stood up she had her cloths on now.  
"You," and with that Noodle kissed Kitty on the lips.  
Kitty kissed Noodle back. Noodle pulled her head away.  
"I love you Kitty," Noodle smiled.  
"I love you too Noodle," Kitty smilded as well.

OOOOOOhhh what's gonna happen next! read the next chapter to find out!  
**Disclaimer: don't own anyone except Kitty.**


	10. Going Home

Thanks D.D.Darwriter for all of you help and thanks you Weird Nikkii for your help as well! and thanks a lot GlassCase Of Emotions for reviewing! and Jynx/Titan Girl thank you all!

Chapter 7 Going Home.

I'm gonna start where I left off at in the last chapter!

They both stood in the bathroom looking into each others eyes, Noodle looked into Kitty's green eyes and Kitty looked into Noodle's dark ones. Noodle brought her face close to Kitty's gain and they kissed.

"Kitty-Chan, I liked 2D but I always loved you, Kitty-Chan, from the first time you came to Kong, I loved you!" Noodle cried tears running down her cheeks. "Remember when you first came to live with us I always waned to be with you, But I thought about what everyone else would say if they knew I had feeling for a girl and so I hid my love for you deep in side my heart," Noodle put a hand on her chest. "Remember when you first came to Kong to live with us?"

(Flash Back)

"Ey you guys here is my sister, Kitty she's 14," Russel introduced his sister.

Noodle came and saw Kitty her face turned red. Kitty giggled

"Hi my name is Kitty," Kitty put her hand out so Noodle would shake it. Noodle shook her hand.

"Noodle here is my sister, Kitty!" Russel proudly stated.

"My name is Noodle, Kitty-Chan" Noodle blushed.

"I never seen someone as beautiful as her." Noodle thought.

"Noodle, would you like too show her around?" Russel asked.

Noodle nodded and took Kitty's hand and took her into the corridor and they headed for the lift.

"Kitty-Chan how old are you?" Noodle asked.

"I'm 14 I just came from Japan from my mom and dads," Kitty answered. The lift doors opened, and the 2 girls walked into the elevator. And then Noodle pressed a button and the lift went down, a minute later the 2 girls stepped out and was on the floor where 2D's room was.

"Who's room is this?"K itty questioned as Noodle knocked on the door.

"Its the leader of the band." Noodle answered. Soon the door opened and the cutest boy Kitty has ever seen opened the door opened the door. 2D. He was listening to music on the computer and he was only in blue jeans.

"'ey Noodle," 2D welcomed. He looked over to the girl that was standing next to Noodle. She was gorgeous to 2D his face turned red. Kitty was pretty she had long white hair and her hair was in 2 ponytails and she had green eyes and he looked at Kitty in a awe, and then shook his head.

"Noodle who is your friend?" 2D asked trying to make the blush go away.

"She's Russel's sister," Noodle answered. Kitty wore sneakers and a plaid mini skirt and wore a black blouse.

"Hi im Russel's friend" 2D put out his hand so Kitty would shake it. Kitty shook his hand.

"I'm Kitty," she told him.

"How old are you?" 2D asked.

"'Im 14," she replied.

"This girl looks no where's near 14," 2D though to himself.

"Well I'm 2D nice too meet you!" he smiled.

"Well its nice to meet you!" Kitty told him.

"Okay Kitty-Chan, its time to look around more," Noodle told her.

"Okay. It was nice too meet you 2D!" and a second later the 2 girls were gone.

2D shut his door and he shut his computer down. He kept thinking of Kitty he couldn't stop then he felt his pants tighten and he looked down and saw he had an erection.

"She's 14," he yelled at himself and it went away. He sighed and went into sleep.

The 2 girls got out the lift and they were in the car park.

"So who lives here?" Kitty questioned.

"Our bass player," Noodle stated. "He may be rude so keep your cool" Noodle told her. Kitty nodded. They walked towards the Winnebago.

"Ill knock on the door." Noodle told her. Noodle knocked on the Winnebago's door and then stepped back.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU WANT FACE ACHE!" Murdoc bellowed. But then he opened his eyes and saw Noodle,

"What do you want Noodle?" his voice calmed down.

"I wanted to introduce you to Russel's sister," Noodle told him. Then Murdoc looked the left of Noodle and saw Kitty. He smirked in not a good way either. Murdoc came out of his Winnebago and walked to Kitty she backed up. Kitty had a trace of fear as she looked at Murdoc, he was tall had pointy teeth and his skin looked green and his eye was RED! She was terrified of him until... Murdoc took her hand and kissed it.

"I'm Murdoc," he kissed her hand.

"My name is Kitty," she blushed. She found him attractive for some reason.

"Your too gorgeous to be Russel's sister," he smirked at her.

"Why does everyone say that?" She said lowly and then looked at Murdoc. "I'm 14" She said to him. Murdoc's face turned pale

"You look 18."

"Everyone says that too me but yeah im 14," she smiled. He smiled at her too. Noodle came next to Kitty,

"Well I gotta show her around, Murdoc-San," Noodle told Murdoc.

"Bye!" Kitty piped as she and Noodle headed for one of the doors. Murdoc walked back into his Winnebago and lied on his bed. He thought about Kitty and got a hard one too, but then thought about her age and shook his head and it went away and put back on the heavy metal music.

3 hours later everyone was together watching a movie in the theater. Murdoc was thinking about Russel's sister about thorugh the whole movie. He glanced over to her and thought

"As soon as she's 18 I'm gonna confess my feelings to her," and after that he never thought about it until she was 18. 2D was thinking of her as well "She's so pretty!" he thoght to himself. He looked over at her and saw she was getting up going some where and 2D noticed this and followed her and saw her in the hallway.

"Kitty," 2D called.

''Yes?" she answerd with a smile.

" I wanna talk to you," he told her. 2D got on his knees and looked her straight in the eyes and held her hands.

"Kitty I love you," 2D blurted out. Her face turned red. "And as soon you turn 18 I wanna marry you." He looked into her eyes.

"I don't have a ring now but i promise I will in the future," he promised. He got off his knees and kissed her on the cheek

"Do you love me?" She nodded and said

"Yes". And he kissed her on the lips and then pulled away

"You're the first person to ever kiss me," she told him. He smiled and kissed her on the lips again.

"I'll see you later love," and then he walked back into the theater. Then as 2D left Murdoc went into the hallway as well.

"Kitty" Murdoc called.

"Yes?" she answerd with a smile.

Murdoc then walked in the front of Kitty and looked deep into her eyes. Then in a blink of an eye Murdoc kisses her on the lips. He pulled his head back and looked at her again.

"I love you Kitty and when you get older, I'm gonna buy you a ring and were gonna get married" he told her. Murdoc wrapped her in his arms and whispered in her eat. "do you love me?" He pulled his head back and looked deep into her eyes.

"You don't have to answer, I can see it in your green eyes," he kissed her again. "I promise you and me will be together" He then kissed her on the lips and walked back into the theater.

"Dejavu," Kitty said to her self and walked back into the theater and sat next to Noodle. Then the movie continued it was a comedy. And they all sat through the movie.

Then the movie ended.

"Its time for bed you two," Russel told Noodle and Kitty.

"Aww Russel Im no tyawned tired," Kitty protested.

"Yeah your not tired go to bed," Russel demanded nicely

"Where?'' Kitty questioned.

"Ummm havent thought of that." Russel rubbed his chin. "Noodle can you share your room for a few days with Kitty?" Noodle nodded immediately. And took Kitty by her hand and took her to her room.

"Good night Russel," Kitty called her brother.

"Good night!" He called to her.

Noodle fled to her room and when they were there Noodle shut the door immediately.

"Wow your room is so cool!" Kitty complimented.

"Thanks, it is pretty nice," Noodle added. "Yeah, Kitty-Chan if you don't mind me asking you said you just came from Japan, so like why?" Noodle qusestioned

"Oh, my parents use to live there and my dad is Japanese," Kitty told Noodle.

"So you and Russel have the same mother but different fathers?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"Well, I am tired lets go to sleep," Noodle said stretching. And then Noodle offered Kitty some pajama's to wear to sleep and then her and Noodle lid on the bed.

"Good night, Noodle," Kitty yawned.

"Good night Kitty-Chan," Noodle whispered. And then kitty fell asleep instantly and Noodle turned around to look at her

"she's so beautiful," Noodle thought. And then Noodle pressed her lips against Kitty's

"Good night Kitty-Chan," Noodle whispered and turned around and went to sleep. What Noodle didn't know was Kitty was woke and saw her kiss her Kitty Just went back to sleep.

(Kitty's flash back is over)

Noodle's cried and Kitty brought her in her arms.

"It's okay Noodle I remember," Kitty cooed trying to clam Noodle down. Noodle stopped crying and kissed Kitty on the lips and she looked Kitty in her eyes.

"Lets go home," Kitty said to Noodle and Noodle nodded. Then they walked out of the bathroom and found 2D and Kitty and Noodle had to beat the groupies away from Murdoc and 2D so they all could go home together. They walked out of the dance club and they all had a pretty good time there. Then they all walked to the Geep and it was night time. A man dressed in all black came out and had a gun and pointed it to them all.

"GIVE ME ALL YOUR MONEY" the man commanded. He had a gun in his hand and everyone was scared.

"Kitty remember what her father said? (flash Back) " made you bullet proof" she remembered and she looked the robber dead in the eye.

"No No one give him there money!" she commanded.

The robber looked her up and down "Well they don't have to give me there money but there is something else I would like to have" he put one of his grubby hands under her nurses skirt and then she took his hand that had the gun and flipped him over and took his gun and pointed at him.

"Leave!" Kitty demanded and the man ran like the wind.

"Woah 'at was amazin," Murdoc said in shock. Kitty looked really close at the gun. "Its fake," she said dropping it.

"WAT? "Murdoc bellowed

"I said it's fake," she repeated.

"Look it says toy store right here," she pointed at the gun and the hand part of the gun.

"I would have done the same thing even if it wasn't fake," she commented.

"WOW! your my 'ero!" 2D said hugging her.

"Thank you," she smiled. And then they all went into the Geep and 2D sat next to Kitty again and Noodle sat in the front with Murdoc. And then they all drove home.

Well I hope this was a good chapter. I wrote a lot! I hope! well read and review! bye!


	11. the extasy of lust

Okay I'M BACK! I was having problems with my Internet so that's why I  
haven't been writing. Thanks weird nikkii and D.D.Darkwriter. Okay  
chapter 11!  
2D and Kitty sat in the back of the Jeep 2D looked at her.  
'She's so beautiful 2D thought to himself. He began to blush.  
2D then began to have flash backs of the second day she was there.  
(Flash Back)  
Kitty woke up in Noodle's bed Noodle was gone Kitty then took a shower  
and then put some of her clothes on and went into the kitchen. As she  
walked into the kitchen she saw 2D.  
"Hello 2D" she greeted. He looked up from his plate and smiled at her.  
"Hello love"2D said.  
"Where's Noodle?" Kitty asked.  
"Russel is took her to school" 2D answered. Kitty nodded. 2D smiled and  
then kissed her on her lips. "And we have an hour to do what ever we  
want" he told her.  
"Can I see your room?" she questioned.  
"Yeah" 2D smiled. He got up and held her hand and the went for the   
lift.  
The doors opened and they were in the car park he held her hand until  
they were in his room. He turned on the light to his room.

"Your room is cool!" Kitty complimented.  
"Thanks"2D said.  
"Hey 2D you want to see a picture of my parents!" she asked.  
"Sure!"2D answered.  
"Can I check my email on my computer?"  
"Okay"  
Kitty then went on the computer and opened up a web page she put in her   
email address and pass word and then opened up her email and showed 2D  
a picture of her parents.

Her mom had long pink hair and blue eyes (author's note Russel and her  
have the same mom) her mom had high cheekbones and heart shaped lips  
and pointed nose.  
2D did a double take when she seen her dad.  
Her dad had long blond hair and green eyes he was Caucasian he also had   
high cheekbones.  
2D was really confused.  
"Those are your parents?" he asked.  
"Yes"  
"But your dad is.." 2D was cut off.  
"Yes I know my what my dad is, he's Caucasian, I'm mixed"  
"Oh"  
"Well your mom is really beautiful, I see where you get it from"2D   
complimented.  
Kitty blushed.  
"Yeah she is beautiful"  
2D then interrupted his flash back.  
(Flash back ends)  
"Kitty I thought you said that your dad is Japanese, but when you  
showed me a picture a long time ago he was white so what is he?" 2d  
questioned,

"I say he's Japanese cause he lives in Japan but my dad id  
Caucasian" she answered  
"Oh" 2D mumbled.  
He then went and continued his flash back  
(Flash back)  
"I see 'ere you get your beauty from, your mom" he blushed  
He then brought his face close to hers and kissed her on the lips.

But the kiss was interrupted by a banging at 2D's door.  
"OPEN THIS FUCKIN' DOOR" Murdoc swore.  
2D then gestured towards the door and opened it. Murdoc was about to   
scream at 2D until he saw Kitty in the background looking at 2D's   
computer he ten walked pass 2D and Murdoc sat on the floor right next to  
her. "What u lookin' at love?" Murdoc asked sitting next to her.  
"I'm looking at pictures of my parents"  
Murdoc looked at the computer screen.  
'Damn her mom looks good' he thought.  
She shook her head in agreement. But Murdoc did a double take when he  
saw her dad.  
"Your dad is-" Murdoc started.  
"Yes my dad is British," she sounded a little irritated  
"He grew up in the U.K and then he moved to Japan" Kitty added.  
'she's mixed' Murdoc thought again. Murdoc looked be hind him 2D was spacing out he wasn't paying  
attention to what was happening right in front of him.  
"Hey you wanna see my Winnebago?" he whispered into the younger  
girl's ear.  
She nodded. He then got up off the floor and gave her a hand to help   
her up and she accepted it and they left it wasn't a minute later until  
2D realized he was all alone, in his room.  
(After that 2D doesn't remember what happened so he was done with  
flash backs so then Murdoc began to have flash backs too)  
(Murdoc's flash back)  
Murdoc and her walked thought the car park he held her hand tight. He  
then opened the door to the vehicle. Kitty smelled cigarettes and  
alcohol. She coughed at the horrible odors.  
"You okay" Murdoc asked surprisingly.  
She nodded.  
Murdoc shut the Winnebago's door. He then smirked at the young girl.  
And sat next to her on the couch.  
"What do you want to do" Murdoc asked his mind going other places  
that were not pure. He began to eyes her chest it was a little too big for  
a girl her age. She noticed his eyes wander down to her chest and stare   
thinking naughty thoughts. "I'm a D cup" she said put of the blue. Murdoc was surprised at what   
came put of her mouth.  
"Like remember yesterday when you said that I look 18 well its cause  
I have a gland disorder, my glad in my neck released too much so I look  
really tall and have big breasts, well I look like a grown woman but  
I'm not" she explained. "Well I find you VERY attractive" Murdoc said trying to change the  
subject 'cause he didn't under stand anything she said.  
She looked over to him and smiled he smirked back at her and brought  
his face close to hers she was terrified until his lips met with her's.   
Murdoc got up and went to his room. Kitty just watched him get up. "Come on love Murdoc" Murdoc said taking her hand in his.  
He led her to the back of the Winnebago he walked up on the stairs to  
his bed and she stood there and looked at him.  
"Come sit next to me love" he patted the space between the bed.  
She then sat next to Murdoc she was nervous.  
Murdoc then brought his face close to hers and kissed her dead on her  
lips. He then placed a hand in the back of her neck bringing her more into   
the kiss.  
Kitty parted her lips for air but instead of air, Murdoc slipped his  
long tongue in her mouth.  
'No ones has ever kissed her this way before, I can taste it no one  
has ever tongue kissed her like this' Murdoc thought as he tasted   
Kitty's tongue.  
'Her virgin tongue' he thought again. Kitty pulled her head away she backed up far way from Murdoc on his  
bed.  
He smirked.  
He came closer to her; She was terrified no one has ever put their   
tongue in her mouth! She was in shock.  
"I'm gonna teach you how to French kiss" Murdoc whispered.  
He came closer to the younger girl. "I'm gonna put my tongue in your mouth now, you brush yours against  
mine" Murdoc instructed.  
He then kissed her on the lips and licked her lips to tell her to  
open her mouth she did, Murdoc snaked his tongue in the younger girl's  
mouth. His tongue tasted of a whole lot of things she has never tasted   
before so she couldn't name it. But it was alcohol and cigarettes. He then brought his arms around her to bring her body closer to his.  
He cold feel the warmth come off of her body, it felt good against  
his cold green skin.  
Kitty hesitated for a while and then did what Murdoc instructed for  
her to do, she brushed her tongue up against his long one. It was kind  
of fun and odd at the same time to her.  
Murdoc broke way from the kiss.  
"Your good for a beginner" He told her easing her neck.  
He then brought his face close to her neck and licked it; Kitty   
couldn't help it she moaned. Murdoc loved the sound of her moaning so he licked her neck again.  
She moaned louder. Then Murdoc bit her neck and sucked.

"OW" she cried breaking away from Murdoc, looking scared.  
"What are you trying to do?" she questioned holding her neck. "I'm tryin' to give ya a hickey," He answered coming close to her.  
"What's that?" she asked.  
"I'll show ya" Murdoc then came close to her he then bit Kitty's neck  
HARD.  
She whimpered but then Murdoc started to suck on her neck soft then he  
began to do it hard. Kitty then wrapped her arms around Murdoc to bring him closer. He  
then got between her legs. Kitty was so deep in ecstasy that she didn't even   
notice that Murdoc had finished giving her a hickey.

When Murdoc was done he looked deep into her green eyes. She was  
gasping and so was he. She tried to get up but he held her down.  
She then looked deep into his mismatched eyes.  
Kitty felt things she never felt before in her heart and stomach.

Her heart began to pump fast. And she for some reason unknown to her  
she broke out in a deep sweat.  
Murdoc then took his shirt off and began to kiss Kitty again.  
He then began to undo his belt. He threw the belt off the bed. Then   
he broke away from the kiss and got up and threw his pants on the   
floor. He then straddled the younger girl again  
Murdoc then began to try to pull her blouse up. "No" Kitty stated quietly.  
Murdoc under stood she was only 14 she didn't want to do that yet. But  
he was really pissed. "Okay that's cool" He said a little mad.  
'Usually I would be mad if some other girl did this but for some  
reason with her im not' Murdoc thought.  
"Yeah well, when your ready you know where to find me" He told the  
girl.  
"Ready for what?" she asked being so cute.  
Murdoc looked at her she really didn't know.  
' I can't take advantage of her' Murdoc thought.  
"Ill tell you when you get older," He said kissing her on her lips.  
'Wha's wrong with me' Murdoc questioned himself. Murdoc looked at Kitty's neck it was a big dark spot where he was  
biting and sucking at.  
"Can I give you one?" Kitty questioned.  
"Give me wah?" he raised an eyebrow. (Does Murdoc have eyebrows?)  
"A hickey!" she exclaimed smiling.  
"Sure"  
"How do I do it though"  
"You suck on my neck until it turns red"  
Kitty came close to him and sucked in Murdoc's neck.  
She sucked really soft on his neck.  
"You have to do it harder" he said.  
She sucked a little harder.  
"Harder" he demanded She sucked hars as she could and murdoc moaned.  
"Yeah hell yeah just like that" Murdoc moaned.  
She kept doing it for like 5 minutes then she stopped.  
Murdoc's neck was ruby red. "Damn" Murdoc cursed. "Did I hurt you?"  
she asked.  
"No that was good for your fist time" he complimented. She smiled.  
Then a car could be heard through the car park. It was Russel comin from  
dropping Noodle from school. "That's my brother" Kitty whispered.  
Murdoc peeked out one of his windows and it was Russel.  
Kitty then headed to the winne's front door and as soon as she opened  
it Russel was standing there right in front of her.  
"What were you doing in here?" Russel sounded a little mad.  
"Murodc was showing me his winnebago" she answered.  
'any time he shows his winnebago to girls is when he want's one  
thing' Russel thought.  
Then Murdoc came from right behind her.  
Russel looked up and Russel was overcome by anger.  
"Kitty go to your room" Russel demanded.  
"I don't have one" she replied.  
"Go to my room or Noodle's room"  
"I don't know where your room or hers is at" she scratched her head.  
"Then just go to 2D's room" Russel gestured his hand to 2D's door.  
"Okay" kitty chirped.  
And then walked to 2D's door, she knocked on it and 2D answer it  
and she went in the room with him.  
Russel looked at Murdoc, Russel was really mad.  
"If you do anything to my sister ill cut your dick off," Russel   
threatened.  
"Okkkkay" Murdoc stammered.  
Russel then knocked on 2D's door. "Come in" 2D gave him permission to  
come in. 2D and Kitty were looking at more pictures on her email. Russel smiled  
at the sight of the picture of his mother, his mother is VERY  
beautiful.

2D Russel called. ''Yeah" he called. "Come here" Russel called back.  
"Can you watch my sister for me?" Russel asked.  
"Sure" 2D squeeled.  
"Okay cause I have some business I want to take care of" He told 2D.  
"So Ill see you at 6:00 this afternoon" he said walking into the geep  
and then driving off.  
2D noticed that Murdoc Winnebago was gone and when Murdoc was gone he  
would be gone for hours or even days to come.  
'Her and me are all alone" 2D thought.


	12. Forgetting

**Hi I hope you guys liked the last chapter! I hope it was at least okay! here is chapter 12 the ride home. don't own them!**

2D decided to continue his flash backs later at home cause Murdoc began to talk in the Geep and he was distracting him.

"So love you never answered me question did ya like what ya saw in the Winnebago?" Murdoc commented.But when he got no answer from the girl he got mad. But the reason why she didn't answer 'cause she was sleep.

"KITTY!" Murdoc bellowed.  
"WHAT?" She yelled.  
"Did you like what you saw in the Winnebago?" he repeated.She then thought about what things she saw in his house, then thought about him thrusting up his man hood at her.  
"SO?" Murdoc said wanting his answer. Kitty then began to laugh.

"Well all I'm gonna say is that it was cute," she smiled, giggling. 2D looked at Murdoc and her trying to figure out what they were talking about but then remembered Murdoc thrusting up his goodies at Kitty.  
"Yeah you know that you wanted it," Murodc teased. Kitty just laughed. Noodle wasn't paying attention to what anyone was saying she was just looking at the night sky looking at the beautiful night sky. Then Kitty's cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?" she picked up her phone.  
"Hi Kitty, you okay? "Russel asked.  
"Hey day day, I'm fine" she answered.  
"Good I was just calling to see how you were"  
"Is mommy home?"  
"No, she went food shopping she's gonna be home in like an hour"  
"Oh well tell mommy I said hi"  
"Okay, I will," Russel assured her. "Bye."  
"Bye, I love you."  
"Love you too," Russel chuckled. Then Kitty then hung up the phone.

"Who was tha'?" 2D wondered.

"Oh it was Russel, sometimes I call him day day for a nick name." She told 2D.  
"Oh," 2D murmured. Kitty then after 10 minutes began to feel funny she began to feel REALLY funny, she then remembered at the club some guy gave her a pill called ecstasy, She looked over in the front seat at Noodle she then started to rub Noodle's head "Noodle your soo pretty," Kitty slurred. Kitty then brought her face close to hers and kissed Noodle on the cheek, Noodle was surprised at that. Then Kitty began to look at Murdoc.

"Murodc you sooo hawt," she cooed. She then began to play with his hair, Murdoc was really enjoying this then Kitty looked at 2D

"I'm so into you," she slurred. 2D smiled and came near her and whispered,

"I'm inta you too." He giggled.

Then an hour later they were back at Kong everyone went into there own rooms except Kitty she was so high that she couldn't remember where her room was she went to the nearest room, 2D's, she walked through the cold car park and then knocked on the door...

knock knock knock.

Then a minute later 2D answered the door, he was surprised to see Kitty at the door.

"Hi 2DDD," she slurred.  
"Hi Kitty," 2D smiled. Kitty walked into 2D's room it was kind of cold. She turned around to face 2D.  
"Wha' brings you in here?" 2D asked.  
"I don't feel like walking to my room can I stay in here for the night?" she questioned.  
"Sure, just let me get you something to wear," and with that 2D took out some clothes he gave her his shoot to Ill shirt and one of his jeans. She then took the nurses costume off and changed right in front of him she just put the shirt & jeans on 2D liked the way she looked in his clothes. She then looked at him he was on his computer, she figured he was checking his email or something. She then got up and sat next to him on the floor.

"What you doin' 2D?" she wondered.  
"I'm watchin' me a zombie movie," he answered.  
"Oh, can I watch with you?"  
"Sure."  
Kitty then sat next to 2D on the floor she was REALLY high, it wasn't her fault though one of the guys at the club slipped a mickey in her soda so she don't have control over her actions. She then got really close to 2D, 2D felt a little uncomfortable until she looked him in his eyes, 2D looked at her back and then, he kissed her on her lips.

she could feel him bite her lower lip. With all honesty Kitty was so high she thought 2D was Noodle she didn't even know that was 2D. And 2D being so slow didn't know she was high. Kitty opens her mouth for air but 2D's tongue slipped in her mouth, Kitty put her hand behind his head to bring him more into there kiss. She then broke away from there kiss again and straddled his waist, and then 2D slid a hand up Kitty's blouse.

She then pulls back afraid,

"what are you doing?" she asks 2D's face turns red.

"I dunno what do you think" he rubs the back of his head.

"You're not trying to hurt me are you?" she questioned.  
"Never, Kitty, my love" 2D kissed her again, and Kitty pulled him closer. Leaving no space between their 2 bodies

2D then lies Kitty down he's in between her legs and smiles at her and kisses her on the lips, he then picked her up and put her on his bed. 2D then straddles the younger girl. He then pins her arms above her head. She laughs at this. 2D laughs too. 2D then brought one of his hands under her blouse again, her stomach was smooth. She then sat up and 2D took her blouse off for her she was just in her bra and jeans 2D gave her to wear. She looks at him with love in her green eyes.

"I love you Kitty," 2D whispers into her ears.

2D then undid Kitty's jeans to reveal her pink panties that said 'I love you.' He then tugged at her jeans until they were off and then threw them on the floor. 2D looked at her hair it was wild and out, she looked sexy to him with out those pony tails. He then took his hand and ran it through her silky white hair. Her hair smelled like a fruity shampoo. Kitty then went to back 2D's jeans all the way off she then tugged them off him and threw the jeans on the floor. 2D sat up on his bed and so did she and then 2D placed her hand in his boxers, they both gasped at the touch. Then 2D pulled his boxers down to revel his private parts. Her eyes winded.2D then came close to Kitty and undid her bra.

"Damn," 2D swore as he saw Kitty's chest.

"I'm a triple D cup," she giggled. She then put her hand behind his neck and she put his head between her chest.

"Do you hear my heart beat? It beats for you," she cooed.  
"And mine for you," he answered. Kitty then took 2D's hand and put it on her breasts. He then looked down at her and saw that she wasn't naked.

"You're not naked," 2D inquired. She looked at 2D

"You're not either," 2D was still in his shirt and Kitty was still in her panties. 2D then took his short off. Kitty was embarrassed.  
"Can we wrap up in the sheets?" 2D could see her cheeks turn red.2D then wrapped her and him up in his purple sheets, she then took her underwear off 2D looked at the young woman in front of him she had a hot body. 2D then flipped them over so he was on the top and she was on the bottom. But then Kitty then flipped them over so she was on top. She looked at him she then sucked on 2D's neck. 2D moaned she did it harder she then stopped when his neck turned purple, then she licked his neck then she went for 2D's ear and bit his ear. She then broke away from 2D and looked at his chest. She then went to 2D's chest and kissed his chest. 2D then flipped them over again so he was on top.2D then kissed down Kitty's chest he kissed her until he was passed her belly button.  
2D then pushed up her legs until her knees bent. He then licked Kitty's vulva. She screamed at this feeling she has never felt anything like this before, it felt good. Kitty pushed in for more she screamed as 2D did it again.

"Yes," she moaned. He did it a few more times, then he felt her shaking so he stopped. He then came up and kissed her on her lips. She then sang to 2D.  
"It's me and you now I've been waiting think I wanna make the move now baby tell me how you like it, Ba bay I will love you all the way down get you. Right where you like it I promise you'll like it just relax and let me make the move its our secret babe we'll keep it between me and you, I've been waiting you don't know how long I've been waiting gonna make a move now baby tell me how you like it. I you." Before he entered he whispered to her

"I love you" 2D said, then he wrapped Kitty's legs around his waist and then he held her hand then he entered.

She was in so much pain as 2D pumped in and out of her, 2D inhaled in pleasure "So tight," 2D moaned. She just held 2D's hand and squeezed. It hurt her cause this was only her second time doing it... 2D moaned. Kitty shut her eyes in pain. 2D held her shoulder, and held her hand. 2D was frantically panting and she was too, 2D then put both of his hands on her shoulders and thrust harder. He bean to grunt.

"I love you," Kitty panted. 2D wrapped her legs around him tighter he opened his eyes he's was about to cum. He grabbed Kitty by her arms pulled her up thrusting. "I'm gonna cum," 2D whined,"are you?" he asked.

"I don't know how" she replied.

"You just feel it" he panted. Kitty then began to feel funny again she then did something she couldn't help. She began to scream things in Japanese and then began to just scream. She slammed 2D's head into her chest and began to scream out a name.

"Noodle!" Kitty called as she climaxed (remember she is so high she don't know that's not noodle.)

"Call out Stu or 2D" he corrected. She then began to call out his name.  
"STU, STU, STU!" she yelled. Kitty then began to thrust back onto 2D, now both onto each other. 2D kissed Kitty's chest.

3hrs later they were done 2D was looked at Kitty as she slept she was so beautiful he then kissed her on her had and went to sleep. A few hours later Kitty woke up she looked at a digital clock it said it was 6:27 in the morning, she remembered nothing from after leaving the club, she then looked around the room she was in it wasn't hers she looked at her self she was naked and her vulva hurt. She looked to her left and she felt an arm draped around her waist. She hoped it was Noodle. She then looked to her left of the bed she was in she then looked around she was in 2D's room in the bed with her she saw a lump with sheets covered over it she hoped it was Noodle sleeping next to her, she took the sheets off the lump and saw that it was 2D. He was sleep.

Kitty gasped she couldn't believe it, she then moved the sheets to see if 2D was naked, Yup, he was butt naked and she could see his cock. He then stirred in his sleep.She then got up out of the bed and started to put on her clothes.

The sound of her moving woke 2D up.

"Hi love, where you goin'?" 2D yawned. She just kept putting her clothes on she didn't answer she kept trying to put her clothes on..

"Baby where you goin?'" 2D cooed. She still didn't answer she was not putting on her bra and underwear. 2D then wondered what was wrong why she wasn't answering him he got up from his bed and then came to where she was at. 2D was butt naked.

"why ya ignorn' me luv?" 2D whined taking her chin in his index finger and thumb so she would look him in the eye. He then tried to kiss her on the lips but she turned away and he got her cheek.  
"Last night was INCREDIBLE!" 2D stretched.

"What happened last night?" Kitty raised an eye brow.  
"We made love," 2D smiled.  
"WE DID WHAT?" she exclaimed.  
"Wha's wrong? Don't you remember las' night?" 2D looked sad.  
"No I don't remember nothing" she held her head. 2D then watched her finnish dressing and then she left. 2D was heart broken 'maybe she's just playin' hard to get' he thought. Kitty walked in to her room and went into her closet and put her costume up. She then took out some of her regular clothes.She then wen to the showers to clean her self.  
' hope nothing happend' she thought to hers self. She went into the bathrooms and turned on the water for the shower to come on. Se wasn't even thinking clearly cause she could have used the shower in her room instead of the bathroom one.

Murodc came from his Winnebago only for one reason to pee, his bathroom in the Winnebago was broken so he went to the bathrooms he heard shower running, he figured it was 2D taking a shower, so he wanted to scare 2D so he went to the shower and then opened up the shower curtain.

"BOO YOU STUPID DULLARD!" he bellowed but when he opened his eyes it was Kitty in the shower, she was naked.She just looked at Murdoc and he just stared at her in an awe he couldn't believe how her body has changed since the last time he saw her in the nude. Murdoc then stepped into the shower with all his clothes on, She was really shocked at this. He then kissed her on the lips, and rubbed her back, he then took his shirt off and threw it on the floor. Then kept kissing her, then he undid his jeans and threw them out too, and then he took off his briefs and then he stood right in front of Kitty and picked her up by her legs.

"I want you so bad," he whispered into her ear. "I need you now" Then he put he up against the wall she was scared.

"Murdoc, stop please," she cried. He looked at her she looked tired and she looked sad he put her legs down and looked at her.

"We can still take a shower together though," she smiled He smiled back at her.

10 minutes later they were done with their shower. Kitty walked out and went into her room, and Murdoc went in her room with her.

"Last night was funny you should of have seen you're face when you figured out the cat woman was me!" she giggled.

"Yeah you fooled me," he commented.  
"Yeah you looked cute when you found out she was me!" she giggled more. Murdoc was shocked at her last comment.

"You think I'm cute?" he whispered to himself.  
"Yes, I do," she said.

'No one ever said I was cute,' he though. His face turned red.  
"So lets get breakfast," Kitty piped. They then went into the elevator and then, a minute later they were in the kitchen Noodle was cooking pancakes. She smiled as Kitty walked into the kitchen, she loved the sight of her, she was beautiful. Kitty walked up to Noodle and kissed Noodle on one of her rosy cheeks .Noodle was happy to be kissed by her she's showing affection towards her. Murdoc sat at the kitchens table, so did Kitty. Noodle then put pancakes in front of Noodle & Murdoc Kitty wasn't really hungry but ate them anyway 'cause Noodle made them.

2 minutes she was done her pancakes so was Murdoc, then 2D walked into the room he looked tired. Noodle made him some pancakes too.

"Thanks Noodle," he thanked. Then after breakfast Kitty made a suggestion.

"Hey Noodle remember that game we used to play when we were in school like we would like tear up pieces of paper that had a question, or a dare on it and like we would like put them into a bowl and like some one would like pick out a question or dare, basically its like truth or dare but like he twisted it a little bit like the question would be passed around or but the dare only be shared if they pick it out of the bowl cause you gotta throw the dare back in the bowl too?" she explained.

"Yeah lets play that!" Noodle cheered.  
"You guys wanna play?" Noodle asked.  
"Yeah," they both said.  
"Let's play in my room." Noodle insisted. They all went across the hall to Noodle's room to play the game. Everyone took a little piece of paper and made a dare or question on it they all put them into a big green bowl and mixed them up..

"Who goes first?" Noodle asked.  
"I will," Kitty participated. She put her hand into the bowl and took out a question.

"The dare is French kiss the person to your right for 2 minutes," Kitty read. The person on her right was not Noodle it was Murdoc. She looked at Noodle for an approval and Noodle nodded. Kitty then came to Murdoc and French kissed him. Murdoc was really enjoying this...then the 2 minutes was up. Kitty stopped.

"Okay now to switch spots." Noodle called.

"We have to switch spots?" 2D asked.

"Yeah, so like if you get that king of dare Kitty got you wont have to do it again to the same person," Noodle explained. Kitty threw the dare back into the bowl and Noodle shuffled it up.  
"Its your turn Murdoc," Noodle said to him. Murdoc put his hand into the bowl and pulled out a question.  
"How old are you? I'm 44" Murdoc answered (I know Murdoc isn't 44 but in 2010 he will be and that's when this is taking place cause Noodle is 18) Then the question was passed to 2D.

"Oi, I'm 31" he answered, he passed it to Noodle,

"I'm 18" she said, she passed it to Kitty "I'm 18 in a half may 6 im gonna turn 19" she explained.

They threw the question out of the bowl, (they cant have the same question twice so they there it out). Then Noodle picked out a dare dance to the song ass-n-titties for 30 seconds. Noodle's face turned red, at the dare.

"Noodle what is it?" Kitty smirked.  
"I gotta dance to a certain song," Noodle answered.Then Noodle went to her radio set and turned it on and danced to the stupid yet funny song. 30 seconds later she was done. Then it was 2D's turn he picked out a question his face turned red.

"How old were you when you lost your virginity?" was the question.

"Wha's the damn dare you dullard?" Murdoc insulted.  
"Its a question, how ol' were you when you lost your virginity. I was 21," 2D answered he passed it to Murdoc.

"Why so late dullard?" Murdoc chuckled.

"Better than never," 2D answered. He passed the question to Noodle

"I'm a virgin I never done it" Noodle passed it to Kitty.  
"I'm a virgin too," she answered unsure if that's true.

"Don't li,e" 2D said to her.  
"what?" she said to 2D.

"You heard me, don' lie," he repeated.

"What are you talking about who are you to question my sexual history?" Kitty was getting mad.

"You know what I'm talking about," 2D said. Kitty stood up she was getting really mad and usually she would beat someone up for making her his mad.

"Dude, DONT TELL ME WHAT I AM AND WHAT IN NOT" Her face turned red from the yelling.  
"WELL KITTY ITS TRUE YOU HAD SEX BEFORE!" 2D yelled.

"2D WITH WHO AND WHEN DID I HAVE SEX THEN?" she yelled.

"LAST NIGHT AND WITH ME!" he yelled back.

"I'M GONNA BUST YOUR FACE IN" Kitty yelled. She then charged at 2D but Murdoc grabbed her before she could reach 2D.

"IM GONNA TEAR HIM APART!" she bellowed. Murdoc had to take her into the hallway so she was far from 2D. 2D and Noodle was shocked at her sudden change in mood.

"2D why did you lie like that about her?" Noodle asked.

"IT WASN'T A LIE! ME AND HER MADE LOVE!" 2D cried tears coming down his eyes.

"I'm in love with her but she doesn't love me," 2D then went on Noodle's bed and sobbed like a 15 year old girl.

"What are you taking about?" Noodle questioned 2D.

"Last night she came to my room me and her made love it was beautiful, but this morning when she was in my room she acted like she didn't remember what happened!"

**okay I'm gonna stop right there. Well I hope you guys like this its gonna get really good.**


	13. Chapter 13

OKay new chapter! last chapter I didnt get many reviews! that pissed me off if you like this story or even if you dont please tell me in a review! PLEAse! well here we go on with the story chapter 13. and im thinking of changing the stoires name too so ill let yall know whaen i do that ok.

Dont won them! chapter 13 betrayel

Noodle looked at 2D sobbing on her bed crying like a 15 year old girl. She couldn't belive what 2D had said.

'Did Kitty cheat on me' Noodle pondered. Noodle wanted to know what happiend to beginning to end.

"Wait tell me everything" she said rubbing 2D's back.

2D then explained how everything started to beginnig to end, Noodle couldnt belive her ears she couldn't believe what 2D was saying.

Noodle eyes winded she was about to cry, she loved Kitty why would Kitty cheat on her.

Kitty and Murodc was in the hallway, Murdoc was trying his bed too keep her in his grasp so she wouldn't hurt 2D.He then pinned her to the wall. She was a strong woman.

"Kitty calm down" he grunted. As he struggled as he tried to keep her under his weight.She then gave up tring to get Murdoc off her she could if she wanted to but she would hurt him. "Kitty you gotta explain what happiend last night" murdoc said.

"That's the thing I dont remember anything, some guy slipped a pill in my soad at the club, I think it was ectasy" she explained.

"If he did why did you drink your soda?" murdoc asked.

"I dont know what It was he said that it would make you feel good so I took it"

"DO you know what ecstasy does to you?"

"No"

"It makes you want to have sex with anyone"

Kitty's eyes winded she couldnt believe it she really DID sleep with 2D.  
She couldn't belive it she cheated on Noodle.  
She then walked into Noodle's room 2D was crying on Noodle's bed, Noodle was right next to 2D.

Kitty walked in and she sat next to Noodle she then beagn to speak in japanese. 2D couldnt understand what they were saying.

"watashi koi anta Noodle" Kitty said. Noodle's face was red she was crying too.Kitty hugged Noodle.(What she said in Japanese means i love you).

2D looked at Kitty hugging Noodle,he was really mad,sad, and most of all confused. 2D sat up in Noodle's bed, wiping the tears way from his eyes.

"Im sorry Noodle I didn't mean too, I was drugged"Kitty apologized.

"By who? Noodle asked. "By some guy in the club" she answered.

"Why are you apologizin' to her you hurt me!"2D cried.

"2D someone slipped me a mickey in my drink that's why I slept with you"Kitty explained. Then Murdoc walked into the room.

She then stopped hugging Noodle to face 2D his face was red, and he had really dark circles under his eyes.

"So you dont love me" he whispered. Kitty took her hand and put it on 2D's cheek.

"I love you like a brother" She smiled. 2D sat up his face was red from anger.

"No are you IN love with me"he inquired.

Kitty turned her head from 2D's gaze she couldn't look him in the eyes, it was too painful too see him this hurt.

"WHY DON'T YOU LOVE WHAT DID I DO" 2D belloewd.

Kitty's face then reddend from anger she was about to yell something that she would regret, something that was hidden, something horrible. 2D then continued to yell.

"ARE YOU GONNA KEEP YOUR PROMISE, YOU PROMISED TO MARRY ME!"2D Belloewed.  
2D then kept yelling, Kitty was getting more mad by the second, her face then was red and she yelled,  
"NO IM NOT GONNA KEEP MY PROMISE" she yelled.

"WHY, WHY THE HELL NO"2D swore.

"YOU KNOW WHY!"

"NO I DONT TELL ME WHY!"

"BECAUSE 2D YOU RAPED ME"

Kitty covered her mouth and then walked out of Noodle's room, She couldn't belive what came out of her mouth, she watned to keep that a scret never to see again. She then went for the lift, and pressed the button.

"WAIT"2D called.

Kitty then walked into the elivator, 2D stopped the elivator doors and then walked in with he, the doors shut.2D hugged kitty.

"Please forgive me, im sorry" 2D apologized.

"Sorry won't cut it, you took my virginity that's something I can never get back" She pushed 2D off her the doors opened, she walked to her room 2D followed her.

"Get away from me" she whispered.

"Please listen to me"He begged.

"There's nothing to listen to, I begged for you to stop but you didn't"she then took her key from her pocket and opened her door.  
She then walked into her room and shut the door in 2D's face. 2D then walked to his own room and shut the door he then began to finnish his flash backs that he started in the car.  
(Flash back)

'Me and her are all alone' 2D thought. He then walked over to her, "hey what do you want to do?" 2D asked.

"I want to watch a movie"she smiled.

"Cool wanna watch a zombie movie?" he asked

"Sure"

2D then went to his movie stack, and looked for a good movie to watch he dug through until he found one that he hadn't watched in a while, he then put the dvd into his computer and then he turned off the lights, he then sat next to Kitty. She looked good in the darkness.

2D wrapped his arm around Kitty's shoulders she smiled, 2D then kissed her on the cheek, then on the lips then they were kissing kitty then started to tounge kiss 2D. He enjoyed this he brought her closer in the kiss.

She broke away and smiled at him and he smiled at her, she then yawned.

"Can i sleep in your bed?" she asked.

"Sure" 2D asid.

Kitty then got up from the floor and came near 2D's bed and beagn to take her shirt off.

"Wait what you doin'"2D qusetioned.  
"I was sitting on the floor I didnt want to get your bed dirty" she explined.  
"well i's okay ill wash the sheets later" 2D told her.  
"Okay then"she then plopped in to 2D's sheets and instantly fell asleep. 2D smiled at the sight of her sleeping, then he fell asleep.

3hrs later 2D woke up and Kitty was still next to him sleeping he heard noise in the carpark, Russel or either Murdoc was back from doing what ever they were doing, 2D opned his door and looked out side to see Russel was back he had some girl clothes.

"Hey 'D is mah sis in there with ya?"Russel asked.

2D nodded and then Russel walked into his room, with all the bags he had he walked over to his sister and shook her to wake up, she moved and then Russel shook her some more and then she woke up.

"Hi Kitty I went out and brought you some clothes"Russel whispered as he showed her the clothes he brought.

"Thank you"she said.

"And I got you into Noodle's school so you and her will be going to school together"Russel added.

"Yeah"Kitty cheered and then fell right asleep.

Russel then picked her up and took her to his room to sleep.

a few weeks passed and everyone got to know her better everyone loved to have her around especially Noodle, then a few more weeks they fixed up one of the extra rooms they had for her, but a few months passed and something horrible happined...

2D went to a party with Murdoc and they got really drunk lucky for them Russel came along with them and didnt drink so Russel drove them all home, and put them all in there rooms 'cause they were too drunk to rember where there rooms were.

Murdoc went to his bed and fell asleep, 2D didn't he stayed up and couldn't fall asleep.

He then heard foot steps in the carpark, 2D opened the door he then saw Kitty standing in front of his door she was in her pajamas and a short night shirt, she looked at 2D when he opned the door she could tell something was wrong and something was wrong with him.

"Umm stu are you alright?"Kitty asked.

"IMMM okayy"2D slurred.

She looked at him closely she could tell he was drunk or high.

"wha' ya come down 'ere for anway?"he asked.

"I wanted to see if you were okay from going to that party, but your not so im gonna go"

"WAIT!"2D called.

Kitty turned around.

"What?" she asked.

"You wanna come in my room?"2D smiled at her and not in a good way.

"No"

Lust came over 2D, he liked the way she looked in night closes and her night shirt was so tight it revealed her shape.  
she then tunred around to leave when, she was grabed by her wrist and 2D's hand was cupped over her mouth he dragged her into 2D's room.

She was terrified, 2D dragged her into his room and then onto his bed.he kept his hand over her mouth. 2D then straddled her. Kitty's eyes winded at this she didnt know what 2D was going to do.

Then 2D, began kissing her, he then sat up and took his shirt off, and continued kissing the girl,he then unbuckled his pants and then he took them off. Tears were prickling her eyes. 2D then put his hand under her shirt and felt her stomach and ripped her shirt off. She gasped.

"2D please stop!" she cried.

2D being so drunk he thought all this was a nightmare

2D then went for her pajama pants and tugged them until they were off,  
he then ripped her bra, and underwear off, he then he took off took his breifs.

"2D stop please"Kitty cried. 2D slapped his hand over her mouth.

and then 2D tried to enter but she was a virgin so he had to break her skin there. He then did the unthinkable.He kept his hand over her mouth, he thrusted in and out of her,her face was red from crying and from being in physical and mental pain.It went on for hours and then it was so shocking and painful for Kitty she fainted.

2D then stopped and fell asleep.

The next day

2D woke up to a headcahe to his head was hurting really bad,and he thought he had a nightmare.He then heard a sobbing. He looked to the right of him he saw someone curled up in his sheets, shaking. He then moved the sheets to see Kitty she was naked and crying. Then flash backs of that night came to his mind.

"Im sorry, I didn't mean to"2D cooed trying to calm her down.  
2D kissed her on her cheek.

"Can I leave?"she whispred.

"If you want to"he answred.

and then she got up out of the bed and put all her clothes and left the room. She walked up in her room and locked the door and began to sobb she couldn't stop crying, how could some who supposed to love her do this?

Noodle was in the hallway and heard her crying Noodle knocked on the door.

"Kitty-Chan?"Noodle called.

Kitty then wiped the tears away from her eyes and opned the door.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"Noodle asked Kitty the fell on the floor crying Noodle picked her up and hepled her on the bed.

"What's wrong?"Noodle asked.

"Nothing i have a cold"Kitty lied.

Noodle didn't belive her.

"Okay well breakfast is ready"Noodle smiled.

Noodle took her hands and wiped the tears from Kitty's eyes and kissed her on the head.

"Now when ever your ready to tell me what really happined youu can tell me okay"Noodle told her.

Kitty nodded.

Then her and Noodle went to the kitchen, Russel was cooking.

"Hi yall"He then looked at his siter she looked terrible.

"what happined to you?"Russel asked Kitty.

"Nothing. I think I might have a cold" she whispred.

Russel kissed her on the cheek and then Kity sat at the breakfast table and drank orange juice.

She then told her self to for get what happiend and move on, after that surprisingly it worked until now.

(Flash back ends)

2D began to cry again he couldnt believe what he did it was horrible.  
(in Noodle's room)  
Murdoc and Noodle were in Noodle's room shocked at what all just happined.

"Did she say he raped her?"Murodc asked. Noodle noded and sat on he bed. Murdoc then Murdoc left her room. When he did Noodle just sat in her room and was thinking she then began to cry. She couldn't belive that Kitty cheatted on her after she had told her,her feelings for her.

But then Noodle thought about what she said, 'I was drugged I didn't mean to' Noodle thought.Noodle was so upset that she just cries her self to sleep.  
Murdoc went to Kitty's door and knocked. No answer he then invited himself in her room, it was dar so he turned on the lights. Kitty was just sitting on her bed crying.

Murdoc came next to her and hugged her. She then buried her face in his chest and cried.He pated her on her back.

"There, there duckie" Murdoc said.

"Tell me what happiend, you said he raped you?"Murdoc asked.

She just looked at Murdoc and then she finnally nodded, she then bured her face in Murdoc chest.

"Pppplease dont tell Russel or he WILL kill 2D"Kitty stammered.

"Okay I wont"Murdoc promised.

"Thank you Murdoc"she smiled at him.

"Do ya 'meber y'ur promise ta me?"Murdoc asked.

Kitty looked up at him Murdoc then stood up and got on one of his knees and dug in his pocket for something and then pulled out a ring well 2.  
One of them was a big diamond ring and the other one was a skull with rubies for eyes he then showed Kitty the rings and put them on her hand.

"Will you marry me?"Murdoc asked.

Kitty eyes filled with tears and she got down on the floor and hugged Murdoc.

"I kept my promise to get you a ring I saved up for 2 years to get you tha prefec' ring"Murdoc explained.

"I cant" she whispred.

Murdoc pulled away he wasn't exspecting that.

"why?"He asked.

Kitty then turned around it hurt seeing him hurt like this. Murdoc then turned her around and looked her in the eyes.

"Is it 'cause yo'r not a virgin anymore, well its okay we can work that out"Murdoc said.

"No its not that" she said.

"I love Noodle"Kitty said.

Murdoc raised an eyebrow and looked her straight in her eyes.

"2D said you were playin' when you and her were kissn' and stuff"Murdoc said.

"how did he find out?" she asked.

"Tha's not importan'"Muroc said.

"Well I love Noodle, im sorry Murdoc for hurting you"she told him

Murdoc stood up and went to the door and dtood there for a while, and then said to her.

"Your not hurting me your hurting your self"and then he walked out.

Kitty wondered by what he meant by that,she plopped on her bed and lied there thinking of Noodle and there relation ship, she hoped Noodle could forgive her. Then there was a knock at the door.

Kitty got up off her bed and asnswred it, when she opned the door it was Noodle she was standing in her doorway, Noodle hugged Kitty and then she cam on her room, Kitty shut the door.Noodle was stil hugging Kitty.

"Im sorry Noodle I didn't mean to"Kitty aplogized.

"Its okay Kitty chan I know you wouldn't do that on purpouse"Noodle agreed.

"I love you Noodle"Kitty said.

"I love you Kitty"Noodle said.

Kitty kissed Noodle they kissed each other until they reached Kitty's bed.

2D was in his room thinking about what he did over and over again, he heard foot steps in the car park he figured it was Murdoc so he didn't bother to go see who it was. 2D lied on his bed for hours and hours looking at he celing.

He then wanted to talk to the girl and aplogize to her to what he did,and forevery thing he did to hurt her he was willing to do anything for forgive ness. He then got off his bed and went to his door and opned it slowly so Murdoc didn't hear.

He then went into the corridore and went into the elivator then a minute later 2D was on the floor Kitty's rooms was on, he then walked to her door but then he stopped as he heard a scream come from her room.

2D put his ear on the door and heard screams moans gorans and grunts and names being called out and some Japanese words he opned the door to peak in and saw Kitty she was naked all he could see was her back was out and her hair was loose, and saw like some one underneath her.

It was Noodle and Noodle was screaming and scratchin Kitty's back and Kitty was screaming something in Japanese too, then they swiched and Noodle was on top and Kitty clawed at her back. It took him a while to understand what he was seeing. He then knew what they were doing an then shut the door.

The 2 girls lauged as 2D left they saw him looking in and they were doing what he thought.

2D went back to his room and lied down on his bed and went to slepp trying to avoid crying.

well there is chapter 13 hope you liked it! bye bye! 


	14. russel comes home

okay chapter 14! its Russel's POV! it seems like no one misses him! in the story or my readers well here is chapter 14. and 1 more thing the people on this web site piss me off someone copied something in my story and put it in there's well here is 2 that person u know who u are F.U!!!! anyway i love all my other readers! 

Russel's POV.

"Well im gonna start at the beginnig, the REAL reson why I left was to get away from the drama at Kong, why the hell would my sister get her self into that mess, trying to get 2D to like Noodle that really pissed me off when I heard that, when I fiist heard that I thought why the hell would she do that but like the more I think about it she probably would do that."I thought.

"Im at my mom's house in New York the last time I visited her she lived in a small apartment in New york but she moved into a big rich subburb when she married Kitty's dad, I like Kitty's dad me and him get a long just fine he treats as if im his own son."

"Now im in my mom's mansion its a big mansion too i have no idea how many rooms there are in this house, it sort of reminds me of kong"

"Im in the guess rooms in one of the houses the room is big and its warm"

"And another reason why I left was cause im inlove with someone I shouldn't be in love with I practicaly raised her and now im in love with her its no fair, my sister gets all the fucken' attention!"

"Everyone is like, where's Kitty, is Kitty home yet,Kitty,Kitty,Kitty, Im so sick of her name!"

"I watch her and Noodle they hang out all the time, but even thoguh I may be jealous of her, I do lover her but the thing is im IN love with her, like I dont know how it happined, like it was like last year and like I noticed like her presonality is beautiful, and she's like the girl I always wanted, but me and her can nerver be together, that's the thing that pisses me off I wish she wasn't my sister so me and her could get married and start a family, but I know that wont ever happinen like if it did it would be incest"

"So I hide my love for her and put it towards to someone else like im in love with NOODLE, like she's so beautiful, in everyway she makes me feel all warm inside when she smiles at me"

I lie on my bed thinking of her every day since I left I have been thinking of her"

I get off my bed and went down stairs to see me mom, she was in the kitchen. My mother is beautiful she has brown skin and bluse eyes and high cheek bones and pink hair my mother is 55 but the weird thing is she looks 26!

My mother see's me walking in the room she smiles at me!

"Hi mom" I said.

"Hey Russel good morning!"she said.

"Yeah it is a good morining!"I respond

"Yeah RUssel so is Kitty doing good?"She askes me taking a sip of her coffee.

I nodd."Yeah she's doing good"

My mom smiles. Then in the door way here comes Kitty's dad.

"Hi Honey" He says to my mom and kisses her on the cheek.

"Hi" she says

"Good morining Russel!" He smiles at me.

"Yeah good morining Charlie"I inquired.

Kitty's father name is Charles but they call him charlie.

"So how is my duckie doing?"He askes with his british accent.

"Oh she's fine and,she has grown you should see her" I said to him.

"Well hope fully Ill get to see my babie I miss her so I havent seen my baby in like a yr."he comments.

"Yeah you wanna talk to her on the phone?" I ask. He nodds.

I then go get the phone and dial the number, i wat for some one to pick up then the someone who picks up was Noodle.

"Hello?" she asks.

"Yeah hi Nooodle its Russel, I miss you!" I smile as I talk to her.

"Yes Russel I miss you too when are you coming home?"She questions.

"Oh Im coming home maybe tommorrow"I tell her.

"Good Good"

"SO um.. Noodle can you put Kitty on the phone" I ask not really wanting to end the conversation me and her were haing.

"Sure, just wait hol on okay!"

"OKay"

I could hear Noodle in the back ground calling KItty and I caould hear giggeling, then Kitty cam on the phone.

"Hello?"KItty calls.

"Hi Kitty its me Russel"I said.

"Hi Russel, I miss you can you come home soon!"

"Yes ill come home ASAP!"

"Okay"

"SO yeah um.. your dad want's to talk to you"

"Okay cool put 'em on!"

I then put Kitty's father on, he then began to speak Japanese and then I couldn't underatnd what he was saying so I didn't listen. A few minutes later they converation was over and her father began to speak English again,Kitty's dad was white he is from London he is british, but he went to Japan cause of his job transfred him there and that's where he met my mom, my mom name is Madison.

Kitty's father after conversating with his daughter went to get something to eat from the fridge and came to the table to eat.

"Hey Russel, how is Kong studios like?"He asks me.

"Its cool there are hundredes of rooms and like we live on a hill"

I explained. I would never tell Charlie about the zombies or he would take Kitty away from kong to either his house in London or back to New York with my mom and him.

"Really?"he raised an eyebrow.  
"Yeah"  
"So who are your band mates?"He asks.

"Um me and 2D,Murdoc, and Noodle" i tell him.

"You know your sister can sing you could help her get a career in singing"Charles said.

"Really Kitty can sing?"i ask.  
Charles nodded and then went into the living room of the mansion.

"Follow me" he commanded.

I follow him into the living room he pulls out this DVD and puts it into the DVD player and presses play and then its Kitty when she was about 14 she then bgan to sing the song Emotions by Mariah Carey she hit the high notes like the singer did, my eyes winded at this . but I wonder why she never sang around me or in Kong, maybe she's shy?

"how come she doesn't soing like that at Kong?"I ask charles.

"I dunno?" he shruggs.

"Maybe you could help her be a singer?"He asay to me.

"Yeah Im going to ask her to sing for us and we'll make a C.D and like, CHarles you have the money to make a music video made?" I ask. He nodds.

"Good"i smile.

My mom walks into the living room, she sits beside Charles, and smiles at me.

"So RUssel I heard you on the phone so who is Noodle, when you were talking to her I saw the tone of your voice change, do you like her?" My mom asks.

I then finnaly nodd.

My mom just smiles, she has been wanting for me to meet a girl and get married and have kids for a long time now.

"SO her name is Noodle?"My mom says.

"yes, she's really pretty and she has a beautiful presonality" I resopnd.

"Hmm so will I ever get to mee this girl?"My mom questions.

"Yeah maybe" I feel warm talking about Noodle.

I wonder what is going on at Kong with out me if 2D or Murdoc do anything to Noodle or Kitty Ill kill them, really I dont trust neither one of them Like Murdoc for example like he's out with his shit he dont care, but 2D he's a sneaky-ass, he tries to put up that innocent shit but ain't innocnet, he knows where his dick goes, and the result of that came to him paying child support.

Like if my sister ever tells me did anything to her I would kill him in a heart beat I dont play that shit. and the same with Murdoc.  
He's a nasty-ass his winnebago is a mess, and and well he's just nasty, I hope my sister never falls for neither one of them, and I know Kitty lied to me when she said she was a virgin, but like I think she thinks she is but she really doesnt know that she's not Im starting to belive she was raped.

If I ever find out she was raped and it was either Murdoc or 2D someone is gonna be dead, but i exspect something like that from Murdoc but Im not gonna leave 2D out he might be capible of doing some crazy shit like that.

"So Russel are you going back to Kong cause you should watch after your sister something bad could happien" My mom said.

"Yeah Ill go back today" I said.

To be honest I never thought about that, something could happinen to my baby sister! And even though I may never can be with her cause she's my sister im gonna protect her until she finds the right guy and get's married.

"Okay mom im gonna go pack my stuff up and im leaving today" I called as i went up the stairs.

"Okay Russel sweety"She cooed.

I smiled im 34 yrs old and she still treats me like im 5 or something,but I guess its cause she's my mom and she'll always see me as her little boy.

5hrs later

Im done packing up my stuff and I waved to my mom and Kitty's dad as I left and got into the taxi and then the taxi drove off, I could see that my mom and Kitty's dad were sad as I lfet but Ill be back soon.

A few minutes later I reached the airport and as soon as I walk in all these girls come over to me wanting an auto graph, I singed many as I could and then I got my plane ticket and then got on the plane.

This air port pisses me off cause I had to pay for 2 seats on the accout of my massive size. I know there trying to call me fat. Thoses ass holes. I know im a little over weight but damn they dont gotta rub it in a brotha's face. Im gonna start exercsing and stuff so I can look good.

I then get onto the air plane I got 2 seats and like im in 1st class.  
So I get the better everything.I then put on my head phones as the air plane took off. The ride from New York to London is like 6hrs so i then just fell asleep.

When I woke up the people on the plane were capping cause the airplane landed safely in the London air port, When I got off the air plane there were more girls, in London then in New York that wanted an autograph I think I singed like 100 and then I finnally got out of the crowed of girls.

Then I had to got through secrity and that was a bithch, and then I went out of the airport and caught a taxi i had only a few bags and I put them in the back seat with me I then tol the taxi driver where to go straight to Essex.

The ride wasn't long probably cause I fell asleep, when I woke up the cab stopped moving and I was right in front of Kong, I payed the taxi drver and gave him a tip for drving me up the hill so I wouldnt walk. HE was thanks full and then asked me for a auto graph on a peice of paper and then I singed it and he thanked me and then he drove off.

I then hurried up and walked into Kong and then I shut the door. I Have been gone for a 2 weeks now I wonder what has changed arund here, I walkd to my room and put my things up, then I walked out of my room and went to go find everyone.

I walked to the kitchen no one in there so then I decided to go look in there rooms.I looked into Kitty's room she wasn't in her room. then I looked into Noodle's room no one, i looked into 2D's room no one was in there and I dont even want to look into Murdoc's winnebago so then I went into the boling room I heard things in there.

When I opned the door I saw them all paying bowling it looked like it was boys VS. girls cause Kitty and Noodle were together and Murdoc and 2D were together Kitty turnd around and looked at me she he dropped her bowling ball and ran over to me and hugged me.

"HI Russel!" she squelaed.

"HI Kitty"I asaid.

She then kissed me on my cheek. Noodle then came up to me and kissed me on the ceek as well, Im happy im finnaly getting attention.  
Murdoc just looked at me and 2D came over and said.

"Oi welcome home Russel"

"What's up man?"I asked.

"Nothin' much" He asid

I looked at Murdoc he looked pissed as alway but this time he looked like he actually had a reason this time. But he was frowing up at my sister I just got home so I wasn't gonna say anything until tommorrow. 2D was looking at Kitty's butt hard. HELL TO THE NO. I hope he doesn't like my sister that would piss me off, cause he has an ass load of kids and he's slow and he's too old for my sister she's 18 in a half and he's like 32 or something no no no no no no no no no! She will date him over my dead body!

"Hi Russel were doing girls vs. boys you wanna take over for me I don't wanna play anymore 'cause Murdoc is cheating"Kitty said.

"No I ain't cheating" Murdoc defended himself.

"Yes you are"Noodle said.

"okay then how am I cheating then?"he asked

"Cause everytime when Its Kitty or my turn you be yelling and that distracts us so that's why me and her ae loosing" Noodle explained.

Murdoc rolled his eyes he knew he was cheating.

"Im going to bed its late anyway"Kitty yawned.

Noodle then streatched "Yeah im tired too its like 10:30"

"Good night ya'll" Kitty said and left the bowling room and Noodle followed as well.

Then we all started playing the game Murdoc was cheting I had to tell him to shut up and then I had to thrten him when he wouldn't stop. But then he said something that I know hear. he said my sister was a dyke.

I couldn't take it anymore I slammed him upagainst the wall and lookedlooked him straigh in the eyes.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"I yelled.

"I said your sister is a dyke"He repeted.

I raised a fist to his face ready to punch him in his ugly face, but then 2D yelled something.

"ITS TRUE!"2D yelled before I could hit Murdoc.

I dropped Murdoc to the floor and looked at 2D. What? I sak.

"It's true, I caught her an' Nood'e doin' it a week ago, and every since then at abou' 11:35 they go at it"2D said.

I just looked at him but he's not the type to lie.

"Okay then tonight at that time im gonna go to my sister's room and if its a bunch of BS you guys are telling me im gonna kick both of you guys asses you go it!" I yelled.

They nodded. And then then 11:35 came we all walked to my sister's room I heared a scream so I busted in her room and turned the lights on, my sister and Noodle were on the floor playing twister and they were laughin until we came in her room. Kitty looked at me.

"what's wrong Russel?"She asked me.

"Nothing sweetie I thought you were hurt because I heard a scream" I said.

"I scremed cause I lost the game" Noodle piped, putting away the game.

I looked at my sister and I looked at Noodle they were both just playing a game nothg was going on I sighed a sigh of releafe. And then told my sister good night and left her room. I walked to my room then and fell asleep.

The next day I woke up and went to the kitchen and started making breakfast. My sister was the first preson up I know she's a vegitarian so I just made her chocolate pancakes. She was happy to have them and she thanked me for them and then Noodle came in the kitchen. Then 2D and Murdoc, Then Noodle and Kitty asked me to take hem to the mall.

"Sure" I said. Then 2D wanted to go and then Murdoc too. Then we all went to the mall.

Okay did you like this chapter I wrote a Lot! well Next chapter is gonna be called tattos& pearcings. bye!


	15. Am I Pregnet?

okay here is another chapter (Disclaimer I dont own the lyrics used in chapter 12.) okay here is a new chapter thanks D.D.Darwriter and weird Nikkii! and Jynx/Tytian girl and all of my other readers!oh yeah I decided to not do a chapter with them going to the mall and this chapter will not be called tatto's and percings okay. 

Everyone went to the mall to get what they wanted and then they all went home to Kong when the girls went to the mall they went alone together and then left when it was time to go 2D was curious of what they brought at the mall.

Then they were in the parking lot of Kong the girls left before everyone else into Noodle's room 2D noticed that they had left 1 bag in the car, 2D's curiosity got the best of him and he ran into his room and slammed the door he sat on his bed and looked into the bag.

"WHAT IS THIS!"2D yelled.  
What hee took out was a dildo, then he reached into the bad again and took out a cat o' nine tails and some flavored condoms, he took out more things and it was like a mask and a whip and some other things too.

Kitty and Noodle were in Noodle's room looking thorugh there bags.

"Hey Noodle did you see my bag?"Kitty scratched her head.

"No I haven't"Noodle answered.

"Did you look in every bag?" Noodle asked.

"yes" Kitty assured.

Then a thought came acroos Noodle's mind something she has been wondering for the past few weeks.

"Kitty?" Noodle called.

"yes!" Kitty stood up from searching.

"Well I know you don't want me to bring this up but, that night you and 2D were together like did you and him use anykind of protection so you couldn't get pregnet or catch anything?"Noodle raie an eyebrow.

Kitty put her head down."I don't know"

"Well you should go ask him if you did or didn't that is ver importan Kitty-chan" Noodle told her.

"Okay Ill ask him right now" then Kitty left Noodle's room.

Kitty went into the hallway and the walked throgh the car par and knocked on 2D's door.He opned the door and when he saw it was Kitty his face changed into a big smile.

"Kitty love come in!" 2D welcomed with open arms.

2D shut the door, and Kitty sat into 2D's yellow chair 2D sat right across from her and looked into her beautiful green eyes.

"So love why you 'ere?" 2D put his hand on her knee letting her is she wanted what he wanted go ahead and say so.

Kitty cleared her throat to let 2D know she was uncomfortable with his hand on her knee, so he moved it.

"Well I came in here to ask you, well remember that night when we were together like did we use anyting to avoid pregnecy like a condom or something?"She looked really concerned.

2D looked at her it took him 30 seconds to answer her.

"Well, no" 2D looked the other way.

Kitty stood up.

"WHAT!!!" she yelled.

2D backed up on his bed a little scared of her.

"2D I COULD BE PREGNET!" She screamed.

"IM SORRY"

"SORRY WON'T CUT IT I MIGHT BE PREGNET, IM ONLY 18 YEARS OLD!"

"WELL DON' YOU LOVE BABIES, DON'T YOU WANNA HAVE ONE WITH ME!"

"YES I 2D I LOVE BABIES BUT I DONT WANT ANY NOW I WANNA LIVE LIFE!"

Kitty sat down and she then began to cry she covered her face with her palms and sobbed.2D got off his bed and hugged Kitty he rubbed her back.

"If you are pregnet we can raise our baby together" 2D consoled her.

2D wiped away her tears and kissed her on her lips. 2D kissed her gain and then he slipped his tounge in her mouth and sucked on her lips, he kept exploring her mouth and groped her breast and kissed her neck.

She then pulled away.

"2D stop!" Kitty commaned.

"why?"

"Because your trying to feel me up so I can get in the bed with you again"

She told him. 2D then just looked at her,then she got up and went to the door but she was stopped as 2D pressed his scrawny boy up agains her rubbing hia bludge against her making her want him.

2D then picked her up and put her on his bed.

"I mean it if your pregnet with my kid we will be a family." 2D said inching his way on top of her. Kitty pushed him off of her. And ran out the room.

When she was runnig in the hallway she saw Noodle, she looked at Noodle and shook her head and said no. Noodle then knew there could be a possiblity that Kitty might be carrying 2D's child. Noodle was filled with grief. She then hugged Kitty and kissed her on the cheek.

"Its okay Kitty-Chan, you can take a pregnecy test to see if you are pregnet" Noodle told her. Kitty shook her head.

"No I can't when my dad rebult me he made it so I didn't have to urinate or defaicate or have periods." Kitty explained.

"I have to call my father, but he might be ashamed of me because, I had sex before I was married" She cried.

Then they walked to Kitty's room Kitty went on her phone and diald the long distance number. The phone rang and then Charles picked up.

"Hello?"Charles began.

"Hi daddy" she said with woe.

"Hello duckie, what's wrong?"

"Well Im not going to be around the bush a few weeks ago me and my boyfriend were alone and we had a night of passion together and well he didn't use any protection, and there may be a possibility that I may be pregnet." she finnished.

Charles sighed. "Well I know you cant take a regular pregnecy test so I prepared for this day I made a special one for you I will send it to you in the mail okay."

"Okay daddy, I love you!" Kitty said. And then she hung up the phone.

"My dad said he will send me a special kind of pregnecy test in the mail so ill take it then."

"Kitty why did you say your boyfriend?!"Noodle looked upset.

"Because my dad would be even more ashamed of me if he found out I lied down with any radom man or frined"

Noodle still looked upset but she nodded. "Yeahm okay"Noodle said it with a little atitude.

3WEEKS LATER.

The mail came in Russel got the mail.Kitty woke up and went into the kitchen to get some of her orange juice and then when she poured the orange juice nothing came out.Kitty heard Russel foot steps in the corridore, so she yelled.

"NIGGA DID YOU DRINK ALL THE ORANGE JUICE??!!!"

"YEAH I DID AND WAHT!" Russel yelled back.

"MAN IF YOU DRAN IT ALL DONT PUT IT BACK IN THE FRIDGE IM ALL THIRSTY FOR SOME ORANGE JICE AND ALL THERE IS, IS A LITTLE TASTE!"

She then threw all the orange juice container in the trash and then began to leave. Until she saw a pcakege Russel was holding in the hallway and it had her name on it. Russel was about to open it, until Kitty snatched it out of his hands and ran tinto the lift so fast Russel couldn't keep up. The a minute laer she was on the floor where her room was, she went into her room, lokced the door, looked both ways, and went into the bath room.

When she opned it, it was the pregnecy test, she read the instructions on it, this pregney test was diffrent from any other regualar one this one she had to put it inside her self for 2 minutes and then take it out. She then did what the instructions said and she left it in there for 2 minutes. She looked at the test.

'Please don't be a blue line' She looked at it there was no blue line it was red and the instructions said red ment not pregnet and blue mean you are.

"YES!"Kitty jumped up and down for joy.

She then was about to run out of her room to tell Noodle the good news but Noodle was already at her door.

"Noodle guess what IM NOT PREGNET!" Kitty squeaked.

Noodle hugged her."That's great!"

"Hey come on down to the desk room there is a surprise for you down there" Noodle inquired.

They both then went to the desk room 2D,Murdoc,and Russel were in there.

"Sit down Kitty"Russel suggested.

Kitty sat down and looked at everyone smiling at her.

"Well Kitty I know your birthday is coming up soon and I know you can sing so for your birthday we are going to make you a member of our record lable and you and us are going to make an album for you!" Murdoc explained.

"Really! Thanks you guys!" She then got up and hugged everyone tears of joy ran down her face that really showed her appreciation.

"So when are we going to start?"She asked.

"Right now!"Noodle answered.

"And were making a new album too, you can feature in our album as well we help you make your own" Russel told his sister.

She smiled and then they were all off to going into the studio making there new album Noodle,Kitty,and 2D wrote all the songs to this new album and 2D&Kitty wrote the other song to Kitty's album but there were secret meanings and double meanings to most of the songs the 2 made together. Like one of there lyrics 2D made was I wanna taste your lips against mine it sounds so innocent but2D really mean he wants to go down on Kitty and taste thoes lips, and Kitty wrote a lyric to the song too that one was a triple meaning .

When Kitty wrote I never took you in, but that one was a triple meaning the song lead you to belive she's taking about her home but another meaning was taking him in her body but what Kitty meant was she regret not taking 2D into her mouth for some reason unknown to her.

okay I hope this was a good chapter tell me what you think okay and if your gonna flame do it in a privat message. okay bye bye!


	16. Dreams

Here is chapter 16 'dreams' Thanks to everyone that help make me feel really good about this story!! And I don't have spell check so that's why my grammar is so bad and I'm sorry it will get more interesting I promise! And I'm really sorry if this chapter is gross! and I used some kind of spell check so this chapter would be better okay! and please tell me if I made an improvement. and there is going to be racist things said in this and later chapters. and please no one get offended by the words I use okay!

Kitty lied in her room excited about her debut album and the new Gorillaz album!!Kitty just lied on her bed and then she fell asleep, then 2 hours later her door creaked open. The figure crept into her bed with her and caressed her stomach, It made her moan in her sleep, but the hand was cold. Kitty woke up as the cold hand ran up her back and Kitty gasped.

The figure behind her knew she was woke and took out a knife and put to her neck. She looked at the corner of her eye and saw it was a switch blade.

"Shut up or ill kill you." The person behind her stated.

Kitty then began to cry she thought she was about to be killed.

"Take off your clothes" the voice behind her commanded.

She shook her head no to the mysterious person behind her. She then heard a growl come from the person behind her and then they flipped her over to face him. The person that was holding the knife to Kitty was MURDOC she was surprised , she heard rumors about him being mean and cruel but she never thought about them being true.

"I said take off your clothes" Murdoc growled.

Kitty still stood her grounds even with a knife to her neck. But then Murdoc pushed the knife harder into her neck and then yelled. "NOW!" Kitty then did as what she was told, but she did it slowly and then Murdoc grew impatient and then he took his hand and tugged her night shirt off and he then ripped off her bra, and then he tugged off her pants and then her underwear.

Kitty was crying so much that her face was red, then she was sobbing uncontrollably. Murdoc then took his hand and ran his hand through her hair, then he put his hand behind her head and brought her head close to his and pressed her lips against his, it turned Murdoc on that she was crying because he was a sadist. He then broke away from the kiss .

"Why you choose her over me I LOVE YOU" Murdoc said.

Murdoc then took his shirt off and kissed the android again, this time he took off his pants and got on top of the young girl, he then knelled down and kissed her on her lips again, she was crying a lot. Murdoc then took off his briefs as he was on top of her.

"SOMEONE HELP!!"Kitty cried.

Murdoc then covered her mouth with his hands and kissed her on the cheek.

"Baby stop cryin'" Murdoc cooed. But Kitty still cried.

Murdoc then lied on top of her and then he groped her breast with cold hands it made her nipples hard, Murdoc's mouth watered, he then lowered his head and sucked her breast. Kitty moaned, his tongue felt so warm it felt good as he did what he did. Kitty rubbed his black hair and rubbed his neck. Murdoc then did the other one as well, it made Kitty moan louder, Murdoc then stopped after a whole minute of that. He then looked Kitty in her eyes, and whimpered in her ear "Kitty I'm gonna use my tongue" and licked her ear, he then went below the sheets and licked her vulva. She screamed.

She in haled through her teeth which made something like a hissing sound. Kitty rubbed Murdoc's head as he gave he a professional. She was panting loudly, she was about to scream but Murdoc's hand came up and covered her mouth. He did it for 2 minutes and then stopped. He then sat up and then lied down right on top of her. Murdoc then guided himself into Kitty.She gasped really loud as Murdoc infused himself to her. Then the second he was in he began to thrust in and out.

Murdoc grunted hard, and Kitty was in pain because she still wasn't use to doing that.

Murdoc yelled"SO TIGHT" to her.and he grunted deeply, as he went in and out at sometimes slow sometimes fast. Kitty breathed in hard Murdoc could hear it but he wanted her to moan out his name. Murdoc licked her neck.

"Say...Grunt My...Grunt Name..." Murdoc grunted.

"Murdoc" She said out of breath. Murdoc then sat her up and he sat up as well still grunting and thrusting on the younger girl.

Kitty clawed at Murdoc's back leaving red long scratches on his back making him thrust harder. She then licked Murdoc's ear,and put her tongue in it, and kissed it, then she licked his neck, then sucked it REALLY hard. Murdoc moaned out of the loving how hard she sucked his neck which caused him pain and loved it. Murdoc then dug his nails into her hips old her down thrusting hard and fast in her.

Murdoc then lied her back down and kept up what he was doing, Kitty had her eyes closed but then for some reason unknown to her

she opened her eyes and looked at Murdoc.

His face was covered in sweat, and his face was turning red and his hair was covering his eyes but she sill could see that his eyes were closed, his mouth was open and he had the look of like pain, but yet lust,he had wrinkles in his forehead too. Kitty closed her eyes but what she didn't notice was that Murdoc opened his as soon as she closed hers.

Murdoc looked at the young woman underneath him her face was covered in sweat and she was biting her lower lip, it turned Murdoc on even more. She then opened her eyes to reveal her beautiful emerald eyes to him. they looked at each other, but Murdoc couldn't keep his eyes opened for long he closed them and nuzzled his face in her neck, his face was warm and wet. Kitty loved this feeling.

Murdoc then stopped and flipped her over on her side and kept thrusting he brought his arm around her and held her around her stomach to keep her in place, but then Murdoc rubbed up and down her arm loving the feeling of her perspiring. Murdoc sort of could see from the side that her mouth was open berating in he thought that was sexy.

Murdoc then moved them again but Kitty was on top but her back was facing his torso and he was still thrusting in her her held her hands even though she was facing the other way, kissing her neck, watching her go up at every thrust of him. Then Murdoc stopped and sat her up turned her around to face him now he put her on top. Murdoc held her hips and thrusted in her. Kitty threw her head back and moaned a little and then she came closer to Murdoc and held his shoulders and thrusts on him even though it hurt, Murdoc stared at her breast as she did this and then she fell on top of him breathing hard he rubbed her back.

Kitty looked at Murdoc and kissed him on the head and she pulled him out of her,got off of him and lied next to him with her arm around his torso. Kitty closed her eyes.

"Murdoc I love you" She said. Murdoc looked down at her and kissed her on her lips.

"Hey Murdoc why did you have a knife to my throat though?" Kitty questioned.

Murdoc cleared his throat. "Well you see love, I'm a sadist and I get really turned on by things like crying I was only trying to make you cry but now I know' I shouldn't do tha'" Murdoc answered.

"Its okay just tell me okay, instead of me not knowing" She told him.

"Okay" Murdoc said and kissed his woman on the head. They fell asleep in each others arms.

(Kitty's Dream ends)

Kitty woke up and looked around she still had her clothes on it all was just a dream and her vulva didn't hurt so she knew it was just a dream. She went down to the kitchen and got some milk from the fridge, put it into a glass and drank it slowly, she was disturbed by the nightmare she had. But everyone else in Kong was still sleep and dreaming...

(Noodle's dream) also it in POV!

I walked down the hallway and I look into Kitty's room. That BITCH she was in the bed with Murdoc and I think they had sex because Murdoc's clothes were on the floor and hers were too. I could feel tears stream down my face, and so then I ran to find Russel. But then a brilliant idea popped into my noggin, cheat on her with her own brother. NO NO NO! I yelled at myself for such a evil but yet genius plan. My lips formed into an evil smirk. Yeah I'm gonna do that.

So I go to my room I put on some really sexy linegre and I leave my room. As I walk towards the lift to go to Russel's room I wonder if this is a good idea, but when the image of when Kitty cheated on me with 2D got into my mind my now I had a valid reason to cheat on that bitch she did it not once but TWICE! My face turned crimson in seconds until the lift door opened.

I walk out and head towards Russel's room. He was in his room watching television so I crept up behind him and hug his head so my breast brush up against him. Russel froze and turned around to face me. He stood up and looked at what I was wearing and in within second took me in his arms. He then put me on his big King sized bed.

He took his clothes off fast and then I did the same 'What has become of me?' I as myself. Russel then reached into his dresser set and pulled out some MAGNUM condoms 'Magnum?' I ask myself. But then as I look down I see why. That actually turned me on. Russel put me on top considering he would crush me with his massive weight. Russel then put the condom on.

Then he asked me. "Are you sure about this?" I nodded and then he tried to put him self in me, but he had a hard time because I was a virgin he had to break my hymen, when he did break it, it hurt so bad and when he was going in and out it hurt too. I was about to cry, but as we got into it longer it began to feel better.

3HRS later.

Russel said something to me that made my hear pump faster than it ever had before. "I love you, Noodle" He told me with clarity.

I buried my face in his chest and went to sleep.

(Noodle's Dream Ends)

Noodle woke and went into the kitchen too and saw Kitty. She ran up behind Kitty and hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"What's all this for?" Kitty smiled.

"No reason"Noodle told her.

Then Murdoc Russel and 2D finally came down to the kitchen too. Within minutes Russel was cooking and everyone began to talk about Kitty's debut album, and when should it come out.

"So love, when do you feel your album should come out?"2D asked.

"Um I think it should come out on my birth day May 6Th" She told him.

"That's a good idea"Russel agreed.

"Right after breakfast Kitty you gotta go with 2D so he can help you on training your voice" Russel told her.

Kitty then began to become nervous because she knew 2D would try to make a move then. Russel analyzed his sister when he said that Russel now wondered if that was such a good idea. So he noticed that Kitty broke out in a deep sweat and Russel saw this also. So He handed her some fresh orange juice.

"Oi we should go now for yer voice lessons!" 2D smiled at her.

But she didn't want to seem suspicious about anything so she went with 2D. When they were in the lift Kitty went into the far corner of the elevator so 2D couldn't touch her.

When the lift doors opened Kitty flew out into the studio.

"Whoa slow down"2D inquired.

2D then went to the piano and sat down, he then patted a space between him to tell her to sit down. Kitty did so.

"Okay now love, every note I play you have to carry a note longer" 2D instructed.

2D pressed a note on the piano and Kitty carried the note, he pressed another note she did the same thing over and over until 2D pressed the highest note and she carried it until she was out of breath. After that note Kitty was breathing hard, the note took a lot of air from her.

She smiled it was actually kind of fun. But when she looked at 2D he was staring at her. He then took his hand and took Kitty's hair out of her 1 pony tail. 2D was looking at her breathing hard. 2D then kissed her on her lips and rubbed her back. But Kitty pulled back and got up but what stopped her was something 2D said that was racist. He called her a nigger.

"What did you say 2D?"Kitty turned around and looked at 2D.

"You heard me"

"I'M A NIGGER WELL YOUR A CRACKER!"

Kitty then threw a punch at 2D but he caught it, she threw another one but 2D caught it. 2D looked her in her eyes he then kissed her and they both fell on the floor. "Oh I'm sorry I just tried to find something to keep you here I hate that word"

2D and Kitty were kissing on the floor. 2D broke away from the kiss and took his shirt off. Then he took off Kitty's shirt.

"I'm sorry 2D" 2D kissed her on her head.

"Its okay I started it" 2D and Kitty were rolling on the floor.

"Won't someone see us?" Kitty asked pointing to the door.

"No I locked it"

Kitty was on top of 2D. 2D then undid his zipper, and pushed kitty down a little.

2D then pulled out his member and whispered into the androids ear. "Suck". Kitty looked down and saw what he was talking about.

"No" She said firmly and with attitude.

"Tha's not fair I did it to you" 2D whined.

"Well I don't remember that"

Kitty then got up and went to the door and left.

A few months later they finished the new Gorillaz album and they finished Kitty's album as well everyone was excited. They went on many interviews to promote there album and introducing Kitty. In the celebrity paperers there were rumors about 2D and Kitty having an affair with each other. Because one day they were out a 2D touched Kitty's butt.And she enjoyed it.

Russel saw the picture and was really pissed he was going to hit 2D until Kitty told him not to. Then there was another rumor out that Kitty was screwing around with Murdoc but the celebrity papers only said that cause there was a picture of her kissing Murdoc on the cheek. There was never a rumor about her and Noodle which kind of made Noodle upset.

They went to interviews on all the music stations and radio stations too. And every time they introduced Kitty to them and they always mentioned her self titled album. But as they did all this some one saw the paper about Kitty and 2D and didn't like it 1 bit, can you guess????

okay well I hope you guys liked this chapter and if there is anything you want too see let me know. and tell me did I improve on grammar okay! next chapter someone familiar is coming to Kong


	17. Album Release Party!

okay I'm really sorry that my last chapter had so many mistakes in it, I'm very sorry so now I will take one of my readers advice and like well make Kitty traumatized in this chapter okay and like to the reader I have that clues me in my writing all I want to say is thanks and please give me you FF name so like ill send it too you so you can look over it for me, so my stories can get better! okay! please! and I know the rape in this story is not good but I'm trying to be original but another author copied my story she made it so 2D raped Noodle and Noodle got pregnant. and there is like how do I put it like racial tension in later chapters okay and in this one too. and i disclaim the lyrics in chapter 12. 

And I'm thinking of giving my story to Girl14.

Well any way here is chapter 17 'Album Release Party!'

When the new Gorillaz album dropped fans went crazy! The new album had no name to make it mysterious, most of there fans didn't get why they didn't make a name, but it was fun guessing why. The album contained mostly pop and R&B. Kitty was featured in one of there tracks on the no titled album. Her song was a duet with 2D.

After a few months of recording, editing, and shooting the videos for the songs it was time for the album release party!

Everyone invited there friends, Murdoc invited his hoes and 2D invited some too. Russel invited family members and friends, and Noodle and Kitty invited there friends from high school.

The Day Of The Party.

Everyone was excited about the party and the album. Noodle brought a black mini skirt and a black and white blouse to wear to the party, Kitty wore pants that said 'princess' on her bottom and she wore white blouse that had 'bubblegum' written on the front. Kitty and Noodle were like 2 little girls waiting at the window for there guess to arrive. When the first car came to Kong Noodle began to jump on the couch , she was the first one to the door.

When she opened the door it was Noodle and Kitty's friend Bryanna( its pronounced Brenna) was at the door there friend had long brown hair pale skin and brown eyes.

"Hi Bryanna its nice too see you!" Noodle hugged her.

"Its nice to see you too Noodle!"Bryanna hugged her tight.

"Hey bryanna!"Kitty waved to her.

"Hey Kitty!" Bryanna exclaimed.

Within minutes all 3 of the girls were hugging each other, and giving each other kisses on the cheek. They had to go inside though because of the zombies began to come out. A few minutes later a lot more guess began to come. Some were 2D's friends and some were Murdoc's friends. Kong began to get crowded. There were a lot of food and music. After an hour everyone that was invited came. They played the music loud, and some people were dancing.

All of the girls that were Kitty and Noodle's friends went into another room. Not only was this a party for the new Gorillaz album and Kitty's debut album but it was Kitty's birthday. So Kitty's friends had a surprise for her in one of the rooms. As the girls walked into the room Kitty noticed that there was a pole in the middle of the room and chairs surrounding the pole.

All the girls sat down. Kitty's suspicion grew as they all sat down and nothing happened.

"CAMRI DID YOU ORDER THE STRIPPERS?"Bryanna bellowed.

Camri was tan skinned with golden hair and brown, eyes with a cute pugged nose, and big lips.

"Yes they said that they would be here"Camry said.

"Well there not, so call 'em" Bryanna threw a phone at Camri. Camri called the headquarters of the dancers.

"Hey I ordered for some strippers to come up here, at Kong studios in Essex"

"What do you mean you don't come up here?"

"What do you mean, there scared of zombies?"

"Alright never mind bye" Camri hung up the phone and came over to where Bryanna was at.

"They don't want to come up here because of the zombies" Camri whispered.

Bryanna sighed."Well so much for that"

--------------------------------------------

2D was in the main room where the party took place. Even though he was surrounded by women, he was searching through the crowds for Kitty. 'Where is she' 2D thought. He began to worry as he couldn't find her and Noodle. So he tore through the legions of women. And began to search in the corridors. He looked in Noodle's room, no sign of them, he looked in the crowded kitchen, no sign, but as he looked into the abandon room he finally found her. She looked bored.

"Hey Kitty what's wrong?" 2D asked.

"Nothing" she sighed.

Bryanna came to 2D and looked at him.

"2D you wanna make some money?"Bryanna whispered.

"Yeah?"2D sounded curious.

"Well you know today is Kitty's birthday, I ordered some strippers and they can't come, and that was my birthday present to her , so I was wondering like maybe you could be the stripper?"

2D was confused at first at what was just said. But as he thought hard enough he began to think a little clearly. 'If I dance she might like what she See's, and be with me!'2D's lips formed into a smile. He shook his head yes to the question. Bryanna went back in the room and came back in the hallway with a bag.

"Here put this on" She handed him the things he needed, and changed in the corridor.

5 minutes later...

Bryanna came into the room with a smile on her face. "HERE YOU GO GIRLS!" Bryanna yelled. She turned on the radio. The music played. A man walked into the room and began to dance around the pole. No one knew who he was except Bryanna. The man took his shirt off. Camri, Bryanna, Noodle, Kitty, and there other friends began to yell at the dancer.

2D swung around the pole and grinded on it, and thrusted on it. Jay, another one of Noodle's friends. She came to 2D with a few pondslls and put it in 2D's hot pants, Camri came and put it in his shorts as well. 2D looked to his left. He saw Kitty she was sitting with Noodle, watching him dance. 2D wanted Kitty to notice him. He strided over to where Kitty was and began to dance.

Kitty and Noodle giggled. Noodle and Kitty put 20 pounds in his underwear. 2D wanted more attention from Kitty. So he got on her lap and began to dance. Kitty was giggling like crazy. Noodle was too. But Noodle was still cautious of what 2D might do so she was watching him.

The other women 2D invited were looking for him, there search came to a halt when they saw him in just hot pants dancing.

"TAKE IT OFF!" one of them yelled.

The women 2D invited crowded the hallway. They were taking pictures. 2D got back on the pole and danced. The women were still yelling for him to strip. He then took off his hot pants, he was only in his briefs. Everyone was drooling.

"TAKE IT OFF, TAKE IT OFF!" They chanted together.

Murdoc was in the main room wondering why everyone was leaving. He then followed one of the girls into the crowded hallway, where everyone was. He made his way through the crowd. And his jaw dropped at what he saw. 2D was half way naked, everyone was begging 2D to take his last bit of clothing off. Noodle was recording it on her cell phone.

Murdoc thought if dullard is making money off of taking off his clothes I can too'! Murdoc charged into the room, and he ripped his shirt off, and began to grind his cold green body against the pole. The women went crazy and put money in both of there underwear. Murdoc took his jeans off and threw them on the floor. Murdoc and 2D were both dancing on the pole, but Murdoc wanted all the attention. Murdoc thought of a mean plan to humiliate 2D, he was going to pull down 2D's underwear.

'he's gotta have a little one anyway' Murdoc looked 2D in his eyes and grinned. Murdoc reached down and pulled 2D's briefs down. Everyone was silent, they were looking at 2D's naked body. "DAMN" Everyone said as they saw 2D's thing. It was BIG. Noodle's face turned red. Kitty was just staring. 'no wonder I was hurting the next day' Kitty thought. Murdoc looked at 2D, his eyes winded.

Murdoc then panicked as everyone was looking at him. But 2D got his revenge and pulled down Mudoc's briefs. Mudoc's was in between small and big. Everyone except Kitty began to laugh. Murdoc's face turned red and hr pulled up his under wear and ran out leaving his clothes on the floor. 2D began to put his clothes on. All the women stared at him. 2D excused him self out of the room, and all the groupies followed him.

Noodle, Kitty, and there friends began to laugh. They were done with being in the private room. Now it was time to party!

The girls went to the T.V room and danced. There was 1 guest that came and wasn't invited, she stared at Kitty with hatred in her eyes.

2D came back to the party fully clothed. He looked on the dance floor he saw Kitty dancing with Noodle, it reminded him of when they went to that dance club sometime ago. 2D shook his head he was about to remember when they made love that night and she dint remember, every time he thought about that day he would cry. 2D wanted to dance with her . so he gathered up his courage and came to the dance floor. He tapped Kitty on her shoulder she turned around, when she did she waved.

"Hey you wanna dance?"2D's face was red.  
Kitty didn't see why not they couldn't dance. So she accepted. "Yes I would like to dance with you"

2D's heart raced. Kitty took 2D's hand and the went on the dance floor. A slow dancing song came on. 2D was nervous he brought Kitty close to his body. Kitty's face was buried her face in his chest. 2D looked down at her.

"I love you" 2D whispered.

"I Love you too" Kitty replied.

2D felt him self warm up. But then the moment was spoiled, a woman came behind Kitty and poured punch all on her clothes. Kitty gasped.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM" The woman that poured punch all over her was PAULA!

"YOU TOUCHIN' MY MAN!" Paula yelled.

"I DONT KNOW WHO YOU ARE BUT IF YOU POUR PUNCH ON ME AGAIN YOU GONNA GET HOOKED" Kitty pushed Paula.

"YOU WANNA SETTLE THIS IN THE PARKING LOT?"

'"YAEAH LET'S SETTLE THIS THE THE PARKING LOT!"

"CAT FIGHT!" Someone yelled.

Russel ran to his room to get his video camera. Paula went in the lift of the car park and everyone else followed Kitty. When they came to the parking lot. Paula got all up in Kitty' face. Russel turned the camera on. Murdoc came out of his winnie' to see what was going on.

"BITCH I SAW YOU IN THE PAPERS YOU FUCMING MY MAN!"

"YEAH BITCH IM FUCKIN' YOU MAN AND IT WAS GOOD TOO!, HE WAS LIKE AHH, AHH,AHH!" Everyone began to laugh. This was the 1st time Kitty ever cussed.

"FUCK YOU!"Paula screamed.

"FUCK YOU!" Kitty yelled.

"YOUR UGLY, YOU DRESS LIKE A HOE, YOU SMELL LIKE SHIT, AND YOUR FLAT CHESTED!" Kitty bombed.

"YOUR UGLY" Was all Paula could come up with.

"YO' MOMMA"

"YO' MOMMA!"

"YO' MOMMA IS YOU FAT SHE'S ON BOTH SIDES OF THE FAMILY!" everyone laughed.

"YO' MOTHER IS SO STUPIED THAT SHE'S POOR"

"YO' MOMMA IS SO DUMB, THEY TOLD HER IT WAS CHILLY OUTSIDE SHE WENT AND GOT A BOWL!" Murdoc was dying off of that one.

"YO MOMMA IS SO DUMB SHE THOUGH DICKCHANEY WAS A WAY TO KEEP A MAN!"

"THAT'S WHY I FUCKED YO DADDY!"

Paula pushed Kitty" DONT BE TALKIN' ABOUT MY DADDY!"

Kitty pushed Paula hard into a car. Paula got up and slapped Kitty in the face the shit hit the fan after that. Kitty punched Paula in the face and in the stomach. Russel was going crazy in the background with the camera.

"OH SHIT OH OH WINDMILL, WINDMILL, WINDMILL, OHHH,"

"MOVE 2D GET THE FUCK OUT THE WAY! GET THE- OH SHIT MOVE GET OUT THE WAY, AHA ,2D GET OUT THE WAY, AHAHAH!" Russel was hyped.

"Move 2D get the fuck out the way" Russel laughed.

"HIT HER FACE UPPER CUT!" People were yelling

"Ohhh SHIT, 2D GET THE FUCK OUT THE WAY AHHAHAH!, hold the camera!" Russel told Murdoc.

The reason why Russel told 2D get out the way was he was in the way of him shooting the fight, and the reason why Russel said windmill was because Paula really can't fight and she was doing the windmill... Well back to the fight.

Kitty held Paula's hair and Paula did a windmill. Kitty punched Paula in the nose, Paula punched Kitty in her breast so Kitty punched Paula in her eye. Kitty threw Paula into a car. Everyone was following letting Paula get beat up because she started it. Paula kicked Kicked Kitty in her stomach, and Kitty punched Paula in the neck. Paula fell down in pain. Kitty grabbed Paula by her hair and held her hair in her left hand and punched with her right.

2D was laughing at Paula in the background, and so was Murdoc, Noodle, and all of the other people. Paula punched Kitty in her calf, it had no effect. Kitty took Paula's head and punched her dead in her nose. 'AAAAAAAHHHHHH" Paula cried. Paula stayed down, and cried Kitty felt sympathy. And decided to end the fight. Kitty put her hand out to help Paula up, Paula excepted and punched Kitty in the face.

Kitty fell back and got back up in a quick second, and punched Paula in the nose, Paula fell on the floor and Kitty came over and started stomping her, Kitty stomped on her face, nose, torso, legs everything.

2D and Murdoc thought that was enough. Murdoc put the camera down, and restrained Kitty. And took her to her away from Paula. 2D tried to help Paula.

"Why didn't you help me when that NIGGER hit me!?"Paula yelled.

Kitty turned around from Murdoc's grasp and was going to hit Paula, but 2D caught her, Russel then joined in on restraining her. "Russel I'm gonna have to take 'er to 'er room." Murdoc told him. Russel nodded. Murdoc had her tight. Murdoc escorted her to the hallway onto the lift. Murdoc let her go in the lift.

"OHH I HATE THAT BITCH!" Kitty bellowed.

Murdoc was laughing, he thought she was cute when she was mad. The lift doors opened. Murdoc grabbed her to make sure she wasn't trying to go after Paula. Murdoc opened up her door, shut it, then he locked it. He watched as Kitty got in her bed and lied down. Murdoc lied down next to her.

"Man I don't like that girl, I don't even know why she hates me, I don't even know who she is!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Well she's 2D's EX girl friend and she was mad because in an article it was a rumor that you and 2D were having sex" Murdoc explained.

"Oh, Well that's still not a good reason to do something like that" Kitty pouted.

"Murdoc im thirsty, you have something to drink?" Kitty whined.

"Yeah its in my winnebago, if I leave do you promise you won't leave you room?"

"Yes I promise"

Murdoc got up off of her bed and and went towards her door."Be good" he told her.

Murdoc went to the lift and then came out into the parking lot. Murdoc looked over and saw Paula on the floor and Russel helping her and consoling her. Murdoc just shook his head as he entered his home. Murdoc looked around for something to drink, all he had was liquior,Murdoc shrugged and brought the alcahol with him, and took a condom just in case.

2 minutes later.

Murdoc came back in Kitty's room. Kitty was on her floor playing a game. She turned the game off,as she saw Murdoc. She looked at what Murdoc had put on her bed, it was liquior.

"I can't drink this im under aged!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Well not if I don't tell"Murdoc smiled at her.

"Well, I never drank before" She lookd at the bottle causiously.

"I didn't do anything to it love"Murdoc looked at her with love in his eyes.

Kitty smiled and took the flavored alcahol and darnk some, she liked it, she began to drink the whole bottle, and after 10 minutes she was drunk. Kitty was laughing about nothing, Murdoc thought this was hillarious, and he thought it was cute. Kitty then stood up and took her blouse and pants off. Murdoc watched. Kitty lied down in her bed, giggling and, hiccuping.

"Come on Murdoc lie down next to me"Kitty patted the space on her bed.

Murdoc then took off his shirt, and turned the lights off, and then off went his pants. Murdoc slipped under the sheets with her. Kitty turned around and smiled at Murdoc, Murdoc smiled back. Murdoc looked at her lips, he loved them. Murdoc then kissed her on the lips. Murdoc put his snake like tounge in her mouth. Kitty was kissing him back. Kitty kissed Murdoc's neck. Then she stopped and Murdoc kissed her neck. Murdoc rubbed her hair.

Kitty then got on top of him. Murdoc looked some how with out him noticing it she was nude. Kitty came down and kissed him. "I love you Murdoc" she told him. Murdoc was about to cry, but he didn't want to appear as a punk. Kitty was kissing Murdoc's neck. Murdoc maneged to get his underwear off as she was on top of him.

"Wait" Murdoc got up for a minute and went to his pants. He went in his pants pocket and pulled out a condom, it was red, and it was cherry flavored, he stole it from 2D, and the condoms really weren't 2D's he had got them from Kitty, that day they went to the mall. Murdoc lied down back on the bed and put it on. Kitty got back on him. Murdoc looked at her and told her "Suck" Kitty felt funny when he said that it reminded her of when 2D asked her to and she refused. Kitty swallowed, she was very nervous.

Murdoc noticed this. "What's wrong?" Murdoc asked. "I don't know how to?" "Tha's okay love, ill teach you" Murdoc kissed her on her forehaead. Murdoc pushed her untilshe was under the sheets, and face to face with his member, since Murdoc had an erection it was big and hard. "Put it in your mouth" Murdoc demanded. Kitty put her hot breath on it. But couldn't do it.

"Im sorry I can't do that its disgsting" Kitty covered her face with her hand. Murdoc moved her hand "It's okay love" he kissed her.

Kitty came up and looked at him. "Murdoc, I want you to come inside me" she whispred.

Murdoc was about to but he though, wait she's DRUNK. she doesn't know what she's doing. Murdoc sighed. "No I cant"

Kitty got off of him. "Why"she asked.

"Because your drunk" Murdoc patted her onthe head.

"Im not-" Kitty just fell asleep.

"Good night love" Murdoc lied down wrapped her in his arms.

THE NEXT DAY

Noodle got up out of her bed, and took a deep breath of the morinig air. "Its a beautiful morning, Im gonna go see how my love is doing!" Noodle smiled. Noodle went into the corridore and walked up the stairs ,she felt like walking instead of taking the lift. Noodle saw Kitty's door and cracked it opnen. Noodle was about to fall down and cry at the sight she saw. Murdoc was butt naked lieing next to Kitty, and from the angle Noodle was it, looked like Kitty was nude too. Noodle looked at the floor, and saw Murdoc's clothes ,underwear, and what appeard to be a used comdom, the ones Kitty brought.

Noodlewas abot to run anway in tears. Noodle thought Murdoc had sex with Kitty and he didn't they were just naked in her bed,sleeping, with a condom on the floor. Noodle heard Kitty say something that made her heart break.

"I love you Murdoc"

Noodle couldn't take it anymore, she ran away in the lift crying. BUT, Noodle left in time to not hear Kitty finnish saying...

"I love you Murdoc, like a brother" Murdoc's eyes winded. Murdoc thought he could hear a car crash after that...

Well tell me if that chapter was good. and yes there is foul languge in this story but it made it better, well I think. and the fight that Kitty got into was based on something on another web site Ill post it on my profile for you guys okay and some times like thing will be mispelled cause some times for example like Mrudoc doesn't finngish his sentences to like he will say like" im 'ere" or something like that well review!


	18. Nightmares turn into dreams

okay you guys i'm NOT going to give my story away since there is people that like my story so here it is Noodle's Secret Lover! but another thing people my comp has a virus so I'm trying to Finnish this story ASAP so plz read! and i never copy anyones stories!

Kitty opened her eyes to look at the person that was in her arms, she thought what happened the night before was some crazy dream. But when she opened her eyes, seeing who was next to her was evidence it wasn't. Murdoc was next to her staring at her. She looked back at him too, but in fear, because she knew she screwed up once sleeping with 2D but if she did it again she knew Noodle would leave her.

"Murdoc what happened last night did we do anything" Kitty panicked.

Murdoc looked at her, he had 2 choices either tell her the truth which was they didn't sleep together and loose her forever or tell her a lie and STILL loose her for ever, Murdoc sighed, "No Kitty we didn't do anything"

"Then why are we naked?"Kitty looked at them both.

"Because we were but I decided not too" Murdoc told her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you wanted to and I did too but I realized after a while you were drunk" Murdoc explained

Kitty did not know rather to believe him or not but she wanted him out of her before Noodle or anyone could see.

"Murdoc hurry up and get outta my bed" Kitty kicked Murdoc out of her bed. Murdoc moaned from her kicking him in his side.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Murdoc yelled.

"SHHHH, you don't want Russel to hear you!" Kitty told him.

Murdoc gulped and put his shirt on and his jeans and left. Kitty sighed in relief that Murdoc was gone.

-----------------------------------------------------

Noodle was in her room crying her eyes out. She couldn't even talk through her tears she was crying so much. Noodle really wanted to confront Kitty about what she saw. Noodle ran out of her room, and hurried to Kitty's room.

---------------------------------------------------

Kitty heard a knock at her door. Kitty hurried an put a night gown on and then answered it. Noodle was at the door, and her face was red.

"Noodle what hap-" but Kitty couldn't find her sentence as Noodle slapped her in the face.

Kitty looked at Noodle. 'oh no she seen him in my bed!'

"HOW DARE YOU KITTY YOU WHORE!" Noodle yelled.

"Noodle what did I do?" Kitty was starting to cry.

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID, YOU SLEPT WITH MURDOC!"

"No I didn't" Kitty shook her head.

"YES YOU DID I SEEN YOU AND MURDOC INTHE BED TOGETHER NAKED!"

"THERE WAE EVEN A USED CONDOM ON THE FLOOR!"

"I know but it wasn't used having sex!" Kitty yelled.

"THEN WHAT THE HELL WAS IT USED FOR!" Noodle cried tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I don't know?" Kitty turned her head.

Noodle slapped Kitty again, and then ran out of the room, and slammed the door. Kitty knew now that they were officially over they were no longer a couple. Kitty placed her back against the wall and put her knees against her chest, and began to cry. Kitty held her forehead.

"It's over it's really over" Kitty sobbed. Kitty closed her eyes.

"This can't be real!" Kitty yelled.

"This is just a dream, this is all a dream EVERYTHING!" Kitty yelled. Kitty kept her eyes closed. Kitty felt her tears still coming down even as she shut her eyes tightly. "Please can this all be a nightmare." Kitty cried. "And when I open my eyes everything will be normal again".

-------------------

Kitty opened her eyes to reveal that she was in a bed, but it wasn't the one at Kong it was the on in her father's mansion. Kitty sat up and looked around.

'Was everything that happened really a dream?' Kitty pondered. Kitty felt something like an arm around her waist, she couldn't see who it was so she moved the covers. It was 2D, but he was in his PJ's. Kitty's eyes winded. 2D woke up from the cold air of her room.

"Hey love"2D smiled. Kitty looked at him with fear.

"Wha's wrong?"2D smiled faded.

"Oh no you had that dream again didn't you?"2D asked.

"What dream?"Kitty raised her eye brow.

"The one where you and Noodle try to get me to like her, and then like you and her get into a relation ship, but then you sleep with me and then you guys like break up, or something?"2D told her.

Kitty knew he only told half of the dream, but as she caught her breath; the more she realized that was a terrible nightmare.

"Wow it seemed so real tho'!" Kitty smiled relived that it wasn't real.

"Well love since we are up let's make breakfast!" 2D hopped out of bed, with Kitty and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. As kitty's mind cleared up she remembered that 2D and her didn't live at Kong anymore, they were a couple and lived in a mansion together in London.

2D smiled as he poured Kitty orange juice."Here I'll make you some breakfast you look tired"2D offered. Kitty sat and and thought and the more she thought the more she came back to reality, that Russel,Noodle,and Murdocl stilll iveda at Kong and Gorillaz never broke up. 2D placed some cereal in front of Kitty, kitty ate slowly.

2D has something he really wanted to ask Kitty. 2D felt as thought Kitty and him have been together for 2 years and they never been intimate, Kitty wouldn't ever get the hint even when 2D was naked in front of her.

"Kitty love,umm you know I love you right?"2D started.

"yes"Kitty said drinking the orange juice.

"And well, me and you have been long enough, so i think um mm, it's time we slept together"

Kitty looked at 2D. 2D was holding her hand. Kitty knew this question was going to come up sooner or later.

"Umm, 2D I-" But she was cut off as 2D kissed her on her lips. Kitty was speechless every time 2D kissed her. 2D held her head in place. Kitty sat up, 2D did as well. 2D picked Kitty up in his arms, and carried her back up stairs. 2D kicked the door open, and lied Kitty on the bed. Kitty remembered something in the dream she wasn't a virgin but in real life she was, she was saving her self for the right person.

2D took his shirt off, he took Kitty's off as well, Kitty took 2D's P.J bottom's off, 2D took kitty's panties and bra off, Kitty took the rest of 2D's clothes off too. 2D looked at Kitty she was really a beautiful person inside and out. 2D paused for a moment.

"Kitty are you on birth control?"

"Yes remember as soon as our relationship started I went to the doctor and got them"

2D smiled and kissed her.

"I love you Stuart" Kitty smiled.

"I love you too, Kitty" 2D smiled too.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Murdoc drove all through London searching for Kitty&2D's house, after 2hrs he finally found their mansion. Murdoc had the key to there house already, because Kitty gave it to him for some reason. Murdoc opened the mansion door slowly so it wouldn't creek. The reasin why Murdoc came to their mansion was that Murdoc really was in love with Kitty he was in love with her WAY before 2D was, but he could never get it out, and by the time he was going to confess his love 2D did, and he had Kitty.

Murdoc tippy toes up that stairs, Murdoc heard a scream and a moan form one of the rooms, Murdoc hurried to the room with the door half way open. Murdoc peeked inside the room, he saw Kitty and that she was naked and sweating, and she was bobbing up and down. But the name she was calling out was enough to break his heart.

"STUART,STUART,STUART!" Kitty cied in extasy.

Murdoc looked at the person underneath her it was 2D, his face was red, his eyes were closed, and he was holding Kitty's hips down, moaning her name, and he was out of breath.

Murdoc slowly closed the door and strode down stairs to their living room. Murdoc Sat for minutes thinking and plotting.

'2D that retard he took my woman' Murdoc's face boiled red.

"IM GONNA KILL 2D" Murdoc vowed.

-------------------------------------------------

So there is the new plot i hope you guys like it so i hope there are not as many mistakes as there used to be . and please tell me how i did this chapter.


	19. Surprise!

okay new chapter im glad i got some good reviews so here is to the people that want this story to continue here is chapter 20!!!!

Murdoc stayed in that same seat until late at night when the noises stopped, and they were done, all he heard was panting. A few hours later Murdoc heard someone coming down the stairs, as the person reached the bottom of the stair he saw he his lover,Kitty, she was in a robe Murdoc figured she was naked underneath. Kitty saw Murdoc and it shocked her.

"Murdoc,when did you get in?"Kitty asked.

"Oh a few minuted ago."Murdoc lied.

"Oh well,umm make your self at home would you like some tea?"Kitty offered.

"Yes,love"Murdoc smiled.

Kitty walked into the kitchen and got some tea bags and put them into cups and put the cups int the microwave. Kitty sat and waited for the tea to get ready finally they were done Kitty put them onto a plate and came back into the living room. Murdoc was still there,he looked depressed.

"Murdoc what's wrong?" Kitty asked.

Murdoc looked up to her he he really didn't want to lie but had no choice"Nothing"Murdoc took the tea and slurped it.

"Oh"Kitty took a slurp of tea as well.

Kitty knew that 2D was up stairs waiting for her to come up stairs with the tea , so they could talk about there future.

------------------------------------------

2D waited up stairs, patiently. 2D smiled and sighed thinking about there future together, he knew this year next year, or the following year he was going to as her to marry him, but 2D wasn't sure it he's ready for marrige,and 2D was still holding back secrets form her. Kitty told him every secret she had, like about being an android not no one knows that except her and her father.

He knew he was definitely in love with Kitty.

-----------------------------------------------------

Murdoc was talking to Kitty, laughing with her, until she broke the conversation saying "Well, I'm tired you can stay the night"Kitty walked up the stairs into the bed room and shut the door Murdoc fell asleep on there couch plotting, to kill 2D the 1st chance he had.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Murdoc woke up at 6:57 in the morning. Murdoc's 1st attempt to kill 2D was at breakfast time with his food.

2D came down the stairs with his girlfriend, Kitty saw Murdoc cooking in the kitchen which was something that he would never do she was curious of why he was cooking but wasn't gonna ask anymore questions. Murdoc gave 2D the 1st plate it was grits and eggs, and Murdoc made Kitty a glass of orange juice and some cereal.

"Thank you Murdoc"Kitty smiled. Murdoc was happy that kitty was happy and thought to himself 'I'm gonna be happy even more when this retard isn;t around." Murdoc poisoned 2D's food with rat poison, Murdoc was waiting for 2D to take a bit out of the food until Kitty began to talk.

"Murdoc how do you feel about like, say if 2D and I get married"Kitty inquired. Murdoc saw 2D stop and look st him. Mudoc had o make up a lie fast.

"Well I'm happy if your happy love!"Murdoc fibbed.

"Oh thanks Muds!"Kitty jumped form her seat and hugged Murdoc.

2D pushed his food away and took Kitty's hand. Kitty turned around. "Hey Kitty we have to got shopping remember?"2D made up.

"umm, okay?" 2D pushed his food aside and 2D and Kitty wen to the mall leaving Murdoc alone to plot again about how to kill 2D.

--------------------------------------------------

2D held Kitty's hand like a child to the car. Kitty snatched her hand away form him.

"Kitty what are you doing!?"2D questioned.

"Murdoc, I don't like the way he looks at you, he looks at you like. like." 2D paused.

"Well Stu I'm a grown woman I can take care of myself" Kitty assured her.

"Well make sure he don' touch you" 2D told her.

"OK"

-----------------------------------

Murdoc looked out side the window peaking to see if the couple was still there. They were in fact they were hugging, this act disgusted Murdoc. Murdoc rushed out side making an excuse to why he needed to come with them.

"Hey, um there's sometin' I need form the mall can I join you guys?" Murdoc smiled, that smile at Kitty that 2D didn't;'t like.

"Yeah sure" Kitty smiled.

Everyone got into the car, and drove off into the mall; as soon as they walked the malls grounds fans seen them screaming there names KITTY, 2D, MURDOC!. 2D covered Kitty's face, Kitty smiled a this he really cared about her more thank he did himself. Murdoc hated seeing this and the women around him made him even more angry, they were flashing there breasts, and everything, that didn't make Murdoc happy seeing them, all he wanted was Kitty.

Kitty was signing autographs for everyone, and so was Murdoc and 2D. Kitty and 2D finally went to the store Kitty wanted to go in, it was a lingerie store, she was getting some lingerie to be sexy for 2D. The paparazzi were talking pictures of her and him walking in the store. The store owner shooed the paparazzi away from her store threatening to call the police. They were gone within seconds.

2D and Kitty went to the part where there were panties and corsets at, Kitty went into the dressing room to try them on for 2D, Murdoc rushed in the store soon after Kitty walked in the dressing room. Murdoc rushed in the store out of breath, running from those women.

"Hey retard where is kit-" Murdoc was cut off as she seen Kitty's silhouette. She was chaningin into the lingerie that 2D picked out for her to wear, they were staring for a long time until she came out. Kitty moved the fressing room curtain and came out of the room.

2d stared the lingerie he picked out looked like a corset and panties the panties were see through ans the corset pushed up her breasts making them bigger than the already were. Murdoc had an erection before he knew it. 2D stared as Kitty came to him.

"So do you like this one Stu?" Kitty twirl around.

"Yes, I like it a lot!" 2D smiled.

"Good"Kitty walked back into the dressing room, and shut the curtain. 2D was aroused at that sight, 2D felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see it was Murdoc.

"Hey dullard, I don't think you know what to do with all that" Murdoc said.

"What, do with what?" 2D turned around to face him.

"Kitty, your girlfriend."Murdoc twitched as he said that.

"Well she's about to be my wife" 2D said by accident, 2D covered his mouth 2D meant to keep that a secret until the next get together.

Murdoc spun 2D around. "What did you say" Murdoc's face was red.

"I'm going to purpose to her, when we have the next get together."2D farted when he reported that.

"Listen 'ere retard your not gonna marry her!" Murdoc told him.

"Why?"

"'Cause I SAID SO!" Murdoc bellowed.

Kitty came out the dressing room.

"What was all the noise about?"Kitty raised an eye brow.

"Oh nothing just me and 2D playing around" Murdoc grabbed 2D and put him in a headlock, and gave him a noogie. Kitty laughed.

"wait a minute Muds why are you in thid store?"Kitty questioned.

"Um I need to buy some, ug,uh flavored condoms!"

"Eww, ok" Kitty took 2D out of Murdoc's grip and they went to the other side of the store with out Murdoc. Murdoc watched as they left him alsone in that part of the store.2D and Kitty went to get some more kinky things, Kitty picked out 2D an thong, and 2Dpicked kitty out a thong too, Kitty when 2D's back was turned she took a whip to purchase, and some other passionate things.

30 minutes into the store they all left the mall that was the only reason why Kitty& 2D came to the mall was to get some KINKY things. Murdoc wondered when they were gonna be intimate again so he could break it up. They arrived at Kitty's mansion, they saw that it was a car out side it looked like Russel's car.

They all wen into the house and saw that they were there, Russel& Noodle.

"Hey-Kitty Chan!"Noodle yelled.

"Oh what's up girl!"Kitty giggled.

"We have some good news!" Noodle smiled.

"What?" 2D raised an eyebrow.

"IM PREGNANT!" Noodle dropped the long tench coat she was wearing and showed her belly; her belly didn't look big.

"You don' look pregnant?"2D scratched his head

" I know I'm only 2 months!" Noodle looked down and rubbed her belly.

"Who's the father?"Murdoc asked.

"Russel" Noodle looked at Russel, he was smiling at him, Russel smiled at her and rubbed her belly.

"Really!, I'm gonna me a auntie!" Kitty skipped for joy and hugged Noodle, but gently so she didn;t hurt the baby.

"Yeah if it's a girl we are going to name her Ichigo and if its a boy, Russel J.R." Russel explained.

"aww that's cute come in the house its cold out here and congradultions!" Kitty hels her self and shivered, everyone walked into the house.

Noodle sat down on the living room couch immdiatly and Kitty went to the kistchen to make some tea for her, 2D followed behind her, and helped out. Murdoc was in the corner of the kitchen watching Kitty make the tea. Murdoc saw as 2D came behind her kissing her.Mudoc broke that up byr couging really loud.

"Excuse me" Murdoc coughed.

Kitty went back to making the tea , 2D gave a hard look at Murdoc, 2D knew that Murdoc wanted her, 2D wasn't going to leave but Russel called him for something.

"Damn" 2D thought. and walked out.

Murdoc watched every step that 2D made out of the kitchen, and then when 2D was finnaly out Murdoc walked over to Kitty.

"Hey love let me help you with that" Murdoc offered.

"No that's okay" Kitty wasn't stupis she knew he was up to something but she sisn't know what.

------------------------------------------------

In the living room Russel, Noodle, and 2D were talking about when Gorillaz first started.

----------------------------------------

Murdoc was staring at Kitty's butt hard and she was trying to ignore it. Finnaly after only 2 minites in the kitchen which flet like forever she was done making the tea, and walked out of the kitchen. Kitty sat the tea down inf front of Noodle and then they all began to chat.

Afew hours later passed and Russek and Noodle left, Kitty and 2D were tired and went to bed, Murdoc was keeping a sharp ear fro any passion noises.

While they were in the room Kitty and 2D were arging over should they lie down together again.

"Come on Kitty he wont hear us!"

"Yes he will!"

"No he wont"

"You know what Stu im sleeoing in the pool house tonight" Kitty grabbed her pillow and was about to walk out but 2D ran out before her abd his erection shwing throgh his pants. 2D decided to just to sit in the pool to make the exitement KItty caused to go down. Kitty stayed in the room since 2D was in the poolhouse. Murdoc saw 2D there and an evil smile came on his face. He knew 2D couldn't swin that's why 2D was on the edge not in the pool all the way.

Murdoc came near 2D.

"Why are you in the pool dullard?" Murdoc looked at 2D with evil in his face.

"Umm well me and the girlfrind had an argument, and well I have a woody so i want it to go down, and the reason why im in the pool house is because she was gonna go here so I came here first do she stayed in the house, 2D answered all the qustions that Murdoc was gonna asked, Murdoc was left with his mouth left open. But then and idea popped in Murdoc's head.

"Hey 2D wanna play truth or dare?!" Murdoc nealt down to look at 2D.

"Yeah I ain't a punk!"

"Ok swim over to the other side of the pool" Murdoc pointed to the other side.

"But Murdoc I-I cant swim" 2D gulped.

"Don't worry if you start to drown Ill dave you" Murdoc told him.

"Well okay" 2D only did it cause he knew that Murdoc would call him a name if he didn;t do it, 2D attempted to swim and stopped and then looked back at Murdoc, Murdoc getured his hand as to go on keep swiming, 2D kept swmming until he fell underwater, he fell into the deep spot in the pool, 2D was flaling around.

"Mur- Mur- Mur!" 2D could finnish his sentce as he was sucked down, by the water Murdoc just watched as 2D drowed.2D was starting to get lost under water, and he was starting to in hale the water.

Kitty hear a scream out iside and looked out her window, she saw 2D almost drowining and Murdoc watching him drown. Kitty didn't even think or speak, she juped down from her balcany and jumped into the pool, she was underwater and she came to the surface, and 2D was unconscious his eyes were closed and his body was cold. Kitty came down and gave 2D mouh to mouth.

"OH COME ON BABY TALK TO ME!" Kitty started to cry, as 2D didn't answer.

"OH SWEETIE PLEASE BREATH!Kitty gave 2D CPR, and was crying so bad shw was going to throw up.

"2D BABY OPNEN YOUR EYES!" Kitty put her ear ner his chest to hear his heart beat.There was none.Murdoc came behind her and hugged her.

"Kitty he's gone" Murdoc whispered.

"NOOOOOOOOOO, THIS CAN"T BE! Kitty cried into Murdoc's arms.

'So long Stu!' Murdoc thougt, ans smiled as he has Kitty in his arms.

-------------------------------------------------

So how did u like this chapter well tell me in a review


	20. Good News!

well here is chapter 21 and Disclaimer i don't own gorillaz.

Kitty was furious. She came out of Murdoc's arms and held 2D in her arms. "Stu, please I need you wake up" She whispered.No response.

Kitty was rocking 2D's cold body in her arms, then she lied his body down., and ran into the house. Kitty called an ambulance and they came immediately. The ambulance didn't let Kitty in the ambulance, So Kitty and Murdoc drove to the hospital.

Kitty ran to the emergency ward and Kitty had to fill out many many papers to see 2D. Then Finlay after 45 minutes she was allowed to see him and what his condition was. The doctor came out of a room, with a metal clip board.

"Are you Kitty, 2D's girlfriend?" The doctor looked at her.

"Yes, but is Stu fine?"

"Yes he'll be okay, but he needs a lot of rest for now, so when you visit him be quiet okay?!" The Dr. smiled.

Kitty rushed into 2D's room before anyone else, she looked at 2D he didn't look pale like a few hours ago when she thought he was dead. Kitty sat down in a seat next to 2D's bed, she took out her cell phone and called 2D's parents.

"Hello, Mrs,Pot?" Kitty started.

"Yes Hi kitty how are you?" 2D's mother Rachel greeted.

"I'm not doing to well, you see 2D went swimming and he almost drowned, and well we are in the hospital"

2D's mom started to cry.

"Please Mrs.Pot don't cry" Kitty started to cry as well.

"Kitty what hospital is he in?"2D's mom tried to clear her voice.

"He's in the London hospital"

"Okay Ill be there shortly" 2D mom hung up the phone, as soon as Rachel hung up the phone Kitty called Russel and Noodle as well, after she made all the phone calls, Kitty look beside her as 2d was sleeping, she took 2D's hand into her's and drifted off into sleep.

---------------------------------------------

2Hrs later Kitty woke up by the door opening, It was 2D's mother she raced in next to her son.

"Oh Stu are you okay!"Rachel cried.

2D stirred and then he opened his eyes.

"Yes mom I'm okay, I'm just cold."2D started coughing.

Kitty got up and went to a cubart in the room and took out the other blankets, and wrapped 2D in them.

"Thanks Kitty" 2D smiled at her. Kitty kissed 2D on the head, and his mother hugged him.

The doctor came in the room. "Okay everyone visiting is over"

Everyone looked at 2D and gave him kisses and hugs, and then left him alone in the hospital, the doctor told Kitty and Rachel that he will be out by tom morrow. So Kitty and Rachel felt a little better.Kitty and Murdoc strode out of the hospital, and drove home, while while ride Kitty didn't;t sat anything, she just stared out the window.

The drive finally ended as they arrived at the mansion, as soon as the car stopped Kitty left the car immediately. Murdoc didn't even have a chance to say anything. Murdoc waled into the house and he went up stairs and Kitty was were he though she would be in her room crying. Murdoc hugged her tight, Kitty was uncomfortable when he hugged her.

Murdoc then started leaving butterfly kissed on her cheek, and then began feeling up her blouse.

"MURDOC STOP!" Kitty yelled. Murdoc just looked at her.

"Murdoc you gonna have to leave because your scaring me" Kitty trembled.

Murdoc looked at her and did as she asked he left the room but no the house

'Ill get her soon' Murdoc thought

------------------------------

The next day Kitty woke up extra early, she got dressed and went to the hospital to get Stu. Murdoc watched her as she got into the car and drove off. Murdoc sat in a window watching waiting for her to come back home. A half hour later 2d and Kitty finally arrived home. Kitty and him were holding hands as him and her walked out, this action disgusted Murdoc.

Kitty and 2D entered the house, before they arrived home they planned on having some alone time with each other. So they had to find a distraction for Murdoc.

"MURDOC!" Kitty called. Murdoc ran down the stairs like a teenager.

"What?"

"Well umm today me and Stu want some alone time together like can you go some where for a few hours?" Kitty asked, she was blushing, she knew she gave Murdoc more information then he needed to know.

Murdoc nodded and hesitantly, and walked out the house. Murdoc knew that he was gonna go to Kong and get drunk. Murdoc got into his red car and drove off.

---------------------------

Kitty and 2D rushed to the bedroom. They stripped each other down, and then they they lied down and were one.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks later Kitty was in the bathroom vomiting.

"Kitty love are you okay?" 2D asked.

"No, I'm feeling sick" Kitty threw up again.

"Why?"

"Every since last week when I sucked your penis" Kitty threw up again.

"Oh yeah" 2D blushed.

"Well maybe it wasn' that" 2D lied cause he wanted her to do it again.

"Stu I'm going to the Dr. today okay could you drive me?" Kitty asked barfing again.

"Okay" 2D helped Kitty up and they went into garage, 2D took Kitty even tho she still was in her P.J's. The dive wasn;t that long, 2 minute later they were at the hospital that they have been to more than they wanted. Kitty waled in and filled out a form and the Dr. took her immediate, since it wasn't crowded that day. Kitty had to leave Stu at the front.

Kitty wanted 2D to come with her but she was to sick to ask.

"So, Miss.Camry, What are your symptoms?" The doctor asked.\

"Well, for the past few days Ive been waking up throwing up, and I don't know why" Kitty rubbed her stomach.

The doctor smiled. " Miss Camry I have been a doctor for years and I know what's wrong with you" The Dr put a hand on Kitty's shoulder.

"What?"Kitty asked.

"YOUR PREGNANT"! The Dr. smiled. Kitty didn't she was shocked.

"W-w-well cant you do some tests to see it i am" Kitty studdard.

"Well we can give you a pregnancy test now, just pee in a cup" The doctor took out a small cup and gave it to Kitty and directed her into the bathroom. Kitty stood into the bathroom, scared to take the test, but anther thing was Kitty knew she had to force her self to pee. She knew her father remade her not to but she knew he also had made it if she had to for certain occasion she could

--------------------------------------

10 minutes later Kitty came out the bathroom. " I'm pregnant" Kitty looked at the test. Kitty fainted in the door way of the bathroom. The doctor rushed to her side, and other doctors came as well and put her in a stretcher. Minutes later the doctors informed 2D about Kitty collapsing, 2D rushed to the back with the Doctor immediately.

2D went into the room Kitty was in, she was woke now, the doctors must have revived her.

"KITTY WHAT'S WRONG WHAT HAPPENED!" 2D yelled.

"2D I'm fine WONDERFUL NEWS!" Kitty hugged 2D as he came next to her bed.

"WHAT!"

"I'M PREGNANT!"

2D backed up and looked at her.

"Stu, what's wrong?"

"THIS IS WONDERFUL!" 2D hugged Kitty.

"Really I thought you were upset for a moment" Kitty whispered.

"No not at all"

-----------------------------------

OK i know this chapter sucks but ILl do better next time lol. oh leave a review!lol and im sorry for all the spelling mistakes!


	21. Murdoc's Secret Lover

-1Here is chapter 22. I made a part two for this story. I am sorry that I am introducing it to you so late though. But, I think you will forgive me. The part two consists of only a few chapters and I would love to hear your reviews on it. Don't give me shit though, I am trying hard, and I think the least you could do is, if you are reading this, you are reading it because you want to, not because you want to read through this and write the first dick headed thing you can. Well anyway, enjoy. Once again, this is the first chapter or the second part.

**Part 2: Murdoc's secret lover**

When Murdoc had heard the news of Kitty being pregnant, it tore him apart He heard the news from Noodle, who's stomach was getting bigger by the day.

"Murdoc-San, good news!" Noodle walked slowly holding her belly, the growing child inside seeming to cause her a breif moment of pain. She was about 3 months away from having the child.

"What?" Murdoc looked at her.

"Kitty-Chan is pregnant!" Noodle smiled, her joy showing through her white teeth.

"Yeah I know Noodle." Murdoc turned around on the couch, turning the channel of the T.V. Noodle looked at Murdoc from the side view. She could see his eyes turn red, but she didn't know if it was from anger or if he was about to cry.

"Murdoc-San, we need to talk." Noodle took the remote and turned the t.v off.

"Murdoc-san, every time someone mentions 2D and Kitty together, you walk out of the room or you turn red. What's wrong, are you not happy to see 2D happy?" Noodle asked, a little worry coming into her voice and mind as she thought of how Murdoc got sometimes when angry.

Murdoc breathed heavily, as his face turned red. He looked at Noodle, and then began to cry in her arms, busting with sadness and mixed emotions.

"Noo'le, im in love with her, I always have been. I just couldn't get it out to her." Murdoc cried.

"Why don't you tell her?" Noodle asked.

"I don' wanna freak her out." Murdoc got up, sniffling as he tried to bring himself under control.

"Well if she feels the same way for you, then she wont." Noodle smiled a little sadness coming over her face. She dared not show Murdoc though.

"But that's the thing, what if she doesn't ?!" Murdoc yelled, and walked out the T.V room. He was gone in a few seconds, leaving Noodle alone and a little worried.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Murdoc slammed his winnebego's door, and rushed to his bed. He punched one of the walls, hard, making the Winnie' shake. "FUCK!" Murdoc screamed.

Murdoc lay down on his old, smelly mattress, and cried himself to sleep.

The next day the gorillaz were having a get together. Kitty and 2D had made reservations at an extremely "Fancy Restuartnt" out in London near Kitty and 2D's house. They set the day to be that night and everyone has to dress their best.

Noodle had to find different kind of clothes to wear since she was pregnant. Russel had found her a black dress but Noodle protested about wearing it because it made her look like she was going to a funiral. But after a while she gave in and wore the dark dress.

They all met at the resteraunt. They haven't seen each other together in weeks.

Noodle ran to Kitty and hugged her best friend. "Kitty-Chan nice to see you!" Noodle cried.

"Noodle you look great!" Kitty smiled as she looked at the bulge in Noodle's stomach.

"Yeah the baby is fine too. The doctor thinks it's going to be a girl!" Noodle blushed.

"Oh that's great!" Kitty said joyfully.

2D moved passed and hugged his mother Rachel, and shook his father's hand.

"Oh Sutart. I missed you duckie!" 2D's mother hugged him.

Kitty's mom came in after Kitty and 2D did.

"Hey Kitty love, come and give your old man some love!" Kitty's father Charles bellowed.

Kitty swooped into her father's arms and her mother joined into the hug as well.

Russel hugged his mother Madison as well.

Everyone sat down at the table when the waiter came. The dinner was going good, everyone was talking and laughing except one person, Murdoc, who wasn't at the table. Kitty noticed this and looked around for him until she seen him walking into the resturant with an older man, who looked at lot like his father.

Murdoc looked Kitty in her eyes and walked towards the table eveyone was located at.

Murdoc took the empty seat near Kitty and Murdoc's father Jacob took the seat next to him.

Jacob observed the behavior Murdoc had toward her, he noticed the erection that grew in Murdoc's pants and the sudden redness in his face.

2D was the most quiet out of everybody. He was plotting how he was going to surprise in front of everyone to Kitty and tell them that she got pregnant out of wedlock. 2D swallowed his fear, and stood up.

"Everyone I-I-I-I have an announcement to make." Everyone in the returnat went quiet.

"Kitty and I have been together for a long time and we 'ave been talking and wanting to do this for a long time!" 2D kneeled in front of Kitty and pulled out an engagement ring.

"Kitty-Love, will you marry me?" 2D looked her in her eyes, Kitty's eyes were filled with tears if joy.

"Yes Stuart I will!" Kitty hugged him, and everyone in the resturant applauded, except Murdoc. He was angry, his face turning red.

Murdoc stormed out after everyone started congradulating the coulpe. Jacob walked behind his son to the bathroom.

"Murdoc what is wrong with ya?!" Jacob demanded Murdoc to answer.

"Im in love with the girl 2D is gon' to marry" Murdoc turned his head.

"Then why wont you take the pussy like I taught ya!" Jacob hit Murdoc on the back.

"NO! Kitty is more that that I wanna marry her." Murdoc looked Jaboc in the eyes.

"Murdoc, dont worry, Ill take care of her!" Jacob hugged his smelly son; and they both walked out of the bathroom.

Murdoc and Jacob watched as everyone was excited for them being engaged. The dinner ended soon after the purposal. Jacob and Murdoc were in the parking lot, Russel and Noodle already left, and so did Charles and Madison.

Jacob tapped Kitty on the shoulder as she was getting into the car.

"Yes?" Kitty turned around, and as she did she was face to face with a pistol.

"THIS IS FOR BREAKING MY SON'S HEART BITCH!!!!" Jacob fired at kitty's temples and blood splattered everywhere, Kitty hit the ground. 2D ran to where Kitty was on the ground dieing at. She was knocked out bleeding from the head, and unconsious.

2D called an ambulance immedately. Jacob ran away and Murdoc cowered away with him.

"Dad, why did you shoot her!!??" Murdoc yelled.

"Isn't that what you wanted?!" Jacob bellowed.

"NO OH SHIT, what do I do?" Murdoc held his head.

"JUST KEEP RUNNING!" Jacob ran with Murdoc into a black car and dorve off.

THE NEXT DAY

Kitty was once again in the hospital, but this time her condition was getting worse, she was in a coma.

2D sat at her side and her father was already there. Being a doctor, he owned the London hospital, which was why 2D had gotten his treatment in the hospital for free. 2D was in the room that Kitty was in. She was in a coma, and she seemed to have a metal plate placed where her temple was located.

"Stuart" Charles called.

"Thank goodness you're here. Is Kitty going to be alright?" 2D wiped his tears away.

"No Stu, in fact she will never be the same again, she, she has amnesia. The bullet put her into a coma." Charles covered his face and rubbed his eyes from the tears coming out.

"How lon' will she be in this coma?" 2D shook thinking of a horrifying answer.

"I don't know." charles looked sick.

"Oh my god, Kitty's pregnant, what about the baby?!" 2D's face reddened with sorrow.

"WHAT?, KITTY'S PREGNANT!, but you two weren't even married yet!" Chalres' face crimsoned with anger.

" I know I know, but temptation got the best of us!" 2D stepped back because charles looked like he was going to choke him.

"Your cock got the best of her, my little angel!" Charles glared at 2D with anger.

2D bowed his head, "I'm sorry. I love her though."

"Your lucky your my grand baby's father or else I would kill you." Charles walked away from 2D, and sat by his daughter's bed side.

'Kitty please wake up soon for the sake of your baby.' Charles thought as he stared at his comatose daughter.

End of chapter 22. I hope you all enjoyed this. Stay tuned for chapter 23 coming soon, or as soon as I feel like bringing it to you. Oh, leave reviews please, I like nice ones, don't be a dick. I don't want to hear your crap. Thanks to all of you who are actually reading this and being nice about it. Hope you liked this and hope you enjoy the next few chapters leading up to the end.


	22. A Baby

-1Here is Chapter 22, I would like to thanks to all of you who have been reading this and that I would love it if you reviewed this work. Enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 22: A baby

- TWO AND A HALF MONTHS LATER -

"BEEP!" went the machine.

One of the nurses screamed a little. "She's bleeding even more!" She turned away.

"Please, try to relax." Russel said calmly into the girl's ear.

The girl on the bed clutched his hand even more, looking at him with one eyes open, "I…Can't…." She screamed.

The doctor turned away, "Get more towel. If we don't hurry, we might loose both of them."

2D looked at the girl and sponged some sweat from her head. "It'll be alright." He soothed her.

The girl screamed again, this time, biting down on her lip and causing it to bleed.

2D groaned in pain as he saw the pain the girl was causing herself. "Can't ya give 'er any pain killers?"

The doctor turned to the blue-haired man, "If we do that, she'll be dead too."

Russel looked down at the black-hired angel, "Please, please relax Noodle. I love you so much.' Tears began streaming down his face and he chocked out, "I won't loose you."

Noodle breathed hard, pain filling every inch of her body, "I…I Love you, Her eyes closed and she passed out.

Meanwhile, down the hall….(In the comatose ward.)

Murdoc leaned over the bed, "Kitty, I'm so sorry." He muttered as he held her hand. Slowly, his grip became tighter as he thought about all that had happened.

Flashback

"No! You can't come in, it's your fault that Kitty's like this anyway." 2D had yelled, his teeth that he had were now grinding together.

Murdoc stepped up to him, seeing Kitty laying there motionless on the hospital bed. "I told ya, it wasn't my fault. My dad shot 'er. Not me."

2D gave away a little, "Your dad. But I don't believe he did it because he felt like it. I bet you had something to do with it!"

Murdoc had given sigh, "My dad was drunk. He thought that I was sad because of her…I couldn't stop him."

2D stared at him, "Don't hurt her.' He breathed out, knowing he could do nothing to keep Murdoc away.

End Flashback

It was true that Murdoc had been the cause of Kitty's pain and coma, but he had not told everyone that.

He had told everyone that his father had gone crazy form drinking. He shot Kitty because she had pissed Jacob off just for being herself.

Then, Murdoc's father had skipped town, never to be seen again.

After that, Murdoc's depression got worse with 2D's. Both would sit by the bed, waiting for the girl to make the slightest of movements. She did not move though. She stayed still, still as stone…still as death.

This is how it had been for two and a half months now. Sitting, hours on end, watching Kitty, listening to the machines that kept her alive.

2D had been getting interviews, more and more publicity for what had happened. Once in a while, he would be gone for weeks at a time. Due to Murdoc's awful reputation, he didn't get any interviews, so he would stay by Kitty.

Kitty's dad knew that it had been Murdoc's dad, but since Murdoc had not been the one to get her pregnant, he didn't mind Murdoc sitting by her side.

Murdoc gave a sigh, "I should go check on Noodle." He stood up and took one last glance at Kitty before leaving the room.

Murdoc looked down at Noodle. 'She looks horrible.' He wanted to say aloud, but didn't because Russel was right next to him, holding the girl's hand.

"She's gonna make it." Russel said, not to anyone really, but to himself. "I know she is." He rubbed her face, "She wouldn't just leave without saying 'hi' to her kid, would she?" He turned his head, looking for someone to answer his question.

Murdoc felt a quiver run down his back, "No Russel…She wouldn't." He said, feeling sorry for the large fat man.

"Yeah…" 2D mumbled over on the other side of the bed.

The nurse hurried around and seemed to carry something that looked like needle with thread.

"Could you all wait outside?" The doctor said to Russel and the others.

"Yeah…Come on Russ. It'll due ya good to sit down." 2D said, walking around and grabbing the arm of the other man. Murdoc followed.

They all sat outside the room, waiting, waiting to be told it Noodle was going to live or die. Or if her baby made it through. Anything could happen.

"What if she dies?" Russel asked, holding his head in his hands. "What if she just gives up?"

Murdoc looked at him, slightly mortified, "What?" He asked.

2D got up, looking at Russel, "You bullock!" He yelled. "Don't think like that! Why would you say that, Noodle is going to live. She is going to walk out of that room in a few days…just like Kitty." He said.

Murdoc looked up at him. Was 2D really talking about Noodle, or Kitty? He watched as the blue haired man walked away a little, slamming his fist into the wall as he gave a grunt of anger. His head was next to hit. He hit it along the wall, unaware of both Russel and Murdoc watching him. "They'll both be okay." He mumbled.

Murdoc gave a small sigh. "We'll just have to wait and see."

Hours passed. The doctor had come out to tell every one that Noodle's bleeding had suddenly stopped. The doctors were worried about this, but to Russel, it sounded like good news. The doctor told them he would tell them if anything more happened.

"You can come in." The doctor said to Russel. It seemed that the baby had just been born and that Noodle was slowly recovering, though she was asleep.

2D and Murdoc followed, knowing that the doctor hadn't invited them, but going anyway.

The doctor showed his displeasure by frowning, but said nothing. "She is sleeping right now." He said to Russel.

A nurse came up to him, holding a little baby. "Oh…" Russel said softly.

The baby was a very light shade of black, almost yellow, like Noodle's skin. It looked so cute. "It's a girl." Said the nurse.

Russel smiled big, "Such a cute girl." He said. He showed Murdoc and 2D, who automatically touched it gently.

Russel held the baby to Noodle, trying to get her to wake up, "Look, it's our kid. It's a mini you and me Noods." He said to her.

"Ahh…Let her sleep." The doctor said.

Russel looked at him, "Okay." He didn't fight the doctor, he knew what would happen if he went against the doctor. He only looked at Noodle, "She'll be okay though?" He asked.

The doctor gave a small smile, "She should be. But incase anything happens, I'll keep you notified." He took the baby from Russel. "Baby has to go into it's little bed now." She said.

Russel smiled. "Okay." He then sat next to Noodle, "Can I sit next to her?"

2D and Murdoc gave a look at each other. "We're going to go for a walk, the smell is disgusting."

It was true. There was a sour, blood smell in the air. It wasn't all too pleasant, but 2D and Murdoc knew that Russel would endure the smell just to be with Noodle.

"Of course." The doctor said looking at the man. "We're just going to get her cleaned up."

2D and Murdoc took this as their queue to leave.

As Murdoc and 2D were walking down the hall, there was a beeping sound. Murdoc looked over at 2D, "Ya goanna answer that?" He asked.

2D looked at his cell phone. He gave a sigh and answered it. "Yeah…hello?"

"Blah blah balh?" Said the voice on the other end. Well, that's what it sounded like to Murdoc.

"Yeah…I'll be there." He gave a sigh as he closed his phone. "I hate this."

"Wots wrong?" Murdoc asked, knowing what 2D was going to say already.

"I 'ave an interview in America…again." He gave a sigh. "I'll be gone for a while." He said.

"Ohhh…" Said Murdoc, a small smile playing across his face slowly. He didn't show 2D it though. 'I'll have all the time in the world if Kitty wakes up.' He thought to himself, a disgusting look coming over his face.

End of chapter 22.

Sorry this chapter was so short. I hope you liked it. Review and don't be a dick about it. If you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all then.


End file.
